Just A New Era
by PrincessLizz
Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But what is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is?
1. The Eleventh Hour: Part 1

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But what is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Why must it fall? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **A/N: Before we start this story, just wanted to explain a few things that might confuse people if they haven't read my Just a Bit Unlikely story and my Just One Second Story, which I suggest you read that first otherwise you will have no idea what's going on. After The Master regenerated, Donna and Jenny couldn't deal with this version of The Master and they left the Tardis to start a normal life on Earth. So for this story it'll be just Rose, The Doctor and The Master. And Benedict Cumberbatch is playing The Master so expect sarcasm.**

 **A/N 2: Also, to the viewers who liked this story and saved it, I took it down because I simply lost inspiration for this story. But ever since I've been watching series 8, I got my mojo back, so hopefully I can write more chapters for you guys.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Eleventh Hour: Part one**

* * *

 **Every** house on Earth had a history, and this one was special. The garden was overgrown, the shed was old and the gate was creaking as the wind pushed in back and forth. Inside the house was a little red head girl, dressed in her pyjamas and a red dressing gown, all dressed for bed. But this little girl was scared. Scared of the crack in her wall and she couldn't go to sleep in her bedroom.

The little girl knelt down by her bed and prayed. "Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall," She trailed off as she glanced at the wall. "Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a…"

Before she could continue, a loud crash could be heard outside her house.

"Back in a moment," the little girl said before she got up and walked to her window with a flash light in her hand. A blue police box crashed her garden shed. Aunt Sharon will not be pleased. "Thank you Santa," She whispered smiling before she went outside to investigate.

….

Three people groaned as they climbed out of the pool, soaking wet.

"Never letting you drive again," Rose muttered angrily, glaring at The Doctor, wringing out the water in her purple leather jacket.

The Doctor spluttered. "It wasn't _my_ fault," he replied. " _He_ , messed up _my_ controls," he added, pointing a finger at The Master while talking off his brown pinstriped jacket.

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Face it my dear Doctor, _I'm_ a much better driver than you," he said, smirking.

"I started driving a Tardis before you even left Gallifrey," The Doctor growled.

The Master glowered at his rival. "At least I didn't abandon my family and friends when they needed me."

Rose sighed. "Can we please find out where we are?" she asked before The Doctor could reply.

The Doctor looked around the library for a moment before he grabbed a rope with a hook. Using his sonic screwdriver, he opened the doors which made Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on! The sonic doesn't do wood," Rose said.

The Doctor grinned. "I upgraded it when I was stuck in that parallel world," he replied. As he threw the hook it latched on to something which made it stayed put.

The Doctor turned to The Master and grinned. "Age, before beauty," he said cheekily.

The Master huffed. "We're the same age," he muttered before he climbed up the rope. When he reached the top, he looked out and raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely. "… I fell down to the Library. Hell of a climb," The Master sighed heavily. "… I was in the swimming pool… And so was the swimming pool. Can I have an apple by the way? I'm hungry."

Rose turned to The Doctor with a raised eyebrow. "Wonder who he's talking to," she mused.

The Doctor shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not his brain."

"… Why would I be a policeman? Hate them monkeys, so useless and get in the way of everything… What crack?" The Master asked before he clutched his chest and fell out of the Tardis with a grunt.

Rose and The Doctor looked at each other before they sighed and climbed out of Tardis. They found The Master on the floor, gasping for breath and a little red head girl looking at them with a mixture of shock and curiosity in her expression.

"Hello, who are you?" Rose asked gently, bending down to the girl's height.

"I'm Amelia Pond," the little girl said slowly.

The Doctor grinned as he finished checking The Master. "Ah, Amelia Pond lovely, like a fairy tale."

"Does the crack in the wall scare you?" The Master butted in, getting up slowly, running a hand through his messy dark curls.

Amelia nodded. "Yes…"

The Master clapped his hands together and looked at Rose and The Doctor. "We have a crack in a wall that possibly has something exciting to look at," he grinned before turning to Amelia. "Right, I'm The Master, That's The Doctor and this is Rose, do as we say, don't ask annoying, obvious questions and don't wonder off," he added before he turned and walked into a tree.

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked him, looking at him with her flashlight.

Rose smirked. "Let's just say that his steering is a bit off," she told her, ignoring The Master glaring at her as he got up.

This new version of The Master is gonna be interesting.

….

"If you're a doctor, how come your box says police?" Amelia asked The Doctor while giving The Master an apple.

The Master sighed and took a bite out of the apple, only to spit it back out.

"Master!" Rose scolded as she jumped out of the way.

The Master coughed and spluttered. " _That's an apple_!"

"Yes…" Amelia said slowly.

The Master shook his head. "I hate apples!"

"But you said you loved them," Amelia argued.

The Master sighed. "What else do you have?"

Amelia shrugged and looked in the fridge. "We have left over Chinese…"

The Master thought about it and nodded. "That'll do."

As Amelia gave The Master his food, Rose looked around and frowned.

"Where's your mum and dad? Thought they would've woken up by now with _his_ racket," Rose said, ignoring The Master's glare as he swallowed a mouthful of noodles.

Amelia looked down into her bowl of ice cream with a frown. "I don't have a mum or dad… just an aunt," she said quietly.

"I don't even have an aunt," The Doctor joked.

Amelia looked at him with a smile. "You're lucky."

The Doctor nodded. "I know. So where's your aunt?"

"She's out…"

"And she left you all alone," Rose gasped.

"I'm not scared," Amelia argued.

The Master swallowed his food. "Course she isn't. Look at her, just sitting there while three strangers fell out of a box, soaking wet… so you know what I think," The Master said as he joined his hands together and placed them under his chin, staring at Amelia.

Amelia bit her lip. "What?"

"That it must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall," he said slowly making Amelia gulp.

They went upstairs next, Rose asked for a towel to dry her hair while the two Time Lords examined the crack in Amelia's room.

"You've had some cowboys in here," The Doctor commented as he traced the crack with his finger.

The Master snorted. "Don't be stupid Doctor. You can't get cowboys riding through children rooms."

The Doctor held up his hands in defence. "It could happen!"

"I used to hate apples," Amelia said softly before she walked into the room, holding a shiny red apple. "So my mum used to put faces on them," she added as she held out the apple to The Master.

The Master looked a bit put out making Rose and The Doctor smirk at one another.

"Thanks Fire Cracker," The Master said quickly, pocketing the apple. "I'll keep it for later. Maybe for an experiment." He then turned to The Doctor. "Well, the wall is solid. No possible signs of faulty building material, where's the draught coming from? So you know what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Amelia asked nervously as Rose laid a gently hand on her shoulder.

The Doctor nodded with a grim smile. "It's a crack," The Doctor replied. "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

Rose frowned. "So where is it then?"

"Everywhere. Throughout Time and Space," The Master said before frowning as he pressed an ear to the wall. "There's something else…."

"The voice," Amelia interrupted quietly. "Yeah…"

The Doctor looked around Amelia's bedroom before finding a glass at her bedside table. He emptied out the leftover water onto the floor, earning looks of disgust from Rose and Amelia before pressing it to the wall and held his ear to the base of the glass.

" _Prisoner Zero has escaped!"_ a male's voice boomed through the glass.

The Doctor frowned. "Prisoner Zero…."

"…. Has escaped," Amelia finished making the three time travelers turn to her. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?" she asked.

The Master pushed The Doctor out of the way and pressed his hear against the wall. He heard the same thing. "It means you need a better wall Fire Cracker."

"There's a prison on the other side of this wall. And they've lost a prisoner. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…" The Doctor trailed off as he looked at Amelia nervously.

Amelia bit her lip. "What?" she asked softly.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" The Doctor asked making Rose roll her eyes.

Amelia huffed in annoyance. "Yes…" she sighed.

"…. Everything's gonna be fine," The Doctor said as he and The Master stood next to Amelia and Rose.

Amelia felt someone grab her hand and turned to see Rose holding her hand tightly as The Doctor turned on his sonic and pointed it at the wall. The crack began to widen, blinding them with a bright light.

" _Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped_ ," A deep males voice repeated.

"Hello?" The Doctor called out and a giant eyeball pops out of the crack.

Amelia started to tremble. "What's that?" she whispered to Rose only to see that she was shocked as well.

A bolt of blue light hits The Doctor's leg as he fell onto the bed. He scrambled his pockets for his psychic paper.

The Master smirked. "See Fire Cracker, good as new."

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asked.

Rose shook her head. "No, probably one of the prisoner guards," she replied.

The Doctor grinned. "Exactly Rose. And they've sent me a little message on the psychic paper. _Prisoner Zero has escaped_ …"

"Why tell us that when we could hear him?" Rose asked curiously.

The Master pursed his lips. "Well… unless…."

"What?" Rose and Amelia asked together.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know…" he then ran out into the corridor with Amelia following him.

Rose and The Master gave each other irritated looks before following The Doctor where he was turning around rapidly.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, trying hard not to giggle as she stared at The Doctor.

"There's something I'm missing Rose… In the corner of my eye…" he trailed off as he stared at something that Rose couldn't see.

That was when the familiar sound of the cloister bell of the Tardis started to ring. The Master sighed heavily while Rose and The Doctor looked at each other with wide eyes.

"No no no no!" The Doctor shouted as he bolted down the stairs with Rose and The Master running after him. "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!"

Amelia looked confused. "But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?"

"Because it's not a box Fire Cracker," The Master replied as they ran outside straight to the Tardis.

"It's a time machine," Rose explained gently.

Amelia's eyes brightened as she grinned. "What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" she asked excitedly.

The Doctor was busy untying the rope from the Tardis. "Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilized. A five-minute hop into the future should do it."

The Master snorted. "More like twelve years," he huffed under his breath making Rose elbow his stomach.

"Can I come with you?" Amelia asked quietly, biting her lip.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

Amelia sighed. "People always say that," she muttered bitterly.

The Doctor looked at Rose and The Master before he crouched down to Amelia's level. "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor,"

Rose smiled at Amelia. "Five minutes, okay?" she asked and Amelia nodded.

"See you soon Fire Cracker," The Master said as he jumped into the Tardis and landed in the pool.

Rose followed The Master and dived in.

The Doctor gave Amelia one big smile before he swung his legs over the edge. Amelia looked at The Doctor with a small smile.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted as he jumped into the pool with the Tardis doors shutting behind him.

The Master and Rose were already at the console, putting the controls to make the Tardis dematerialize.

"You two can let me fly _my_ ship!" The Doctor shouted as he dashed to the console, pushing buttons and pulling leavers.

Rose glared at him. "If I recall, you were in the parallel world for a year and left me alone with the Tardis. And I think I took a better job of looking after her wouldn't you say?"

"But I'm back now and I want to get back to Amelia as soon as possible!" The Doctor shouted as they landed on the moon.

The Master stopped what he was doing with a calculated frown on his face. "Why does that little ape interest you so much?"

The Doctor sighed and looked down. "She reminds me of my youngest daughter on Galifrey," he muttered quietly.

There was silence for five minutes when Rose placed a hand on The Doctor's shoulder. "Well then, better see if she is all packed."

The Doctor grinned as he dashed around the console, ignoring The Master's jibs as he landed the Tardis. Then he paused.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I've worked it out," The Doctor whispered and bolted out of the doors.

Rose and The Master sighed in unsion as they dashed out as well.

"Should we follow him?" Rose asked as they walked out of the Tardis.

The Master thought about it and shook his head. "No. he'll be fine," he replied as he leaned against the Tardis doors. Rose sighed and sat down on the grass, hoping that they could leave soon.

…..

The Doctor groaned as he blinked his eyes opened. At first he was confused until he realized he got hit by a cricket bat. The Doctor looked around before he noticed a police woman talking on her radio.

"White male, mid twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained," she spoke into it with a Scottish accent. Then she turned to him. "Oi! You, sit still."

The Doctor looked around confused. "Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat," he rambled.

"You were breaking and entering."

The Doctor tried to get up but was stopped. He looked and saw that his hand was cuffed to the radiator. "Just what I needed. Wacked on the head with a cricket bat."

The police woman raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way."

The Doctor looked at her confused. "Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman," he pointed out.

The police woman nodded. "And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

The Doctor shook his head. "But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" he asked quickly.

The police woman straightened. "Amelia Pond?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" he babbled.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," the police woman said quietly.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "How long?"

"… Six months…"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Can't be right. I said five minutes. I promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

The police woman ignored him and spoke into her radio. "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond."

The Doctor stared at the police woman. "I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now."

"I live here."

The Doctor spluttered. "But you're the police!"

The police woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" The Doctor asked, changing the subject.

The police woman blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?" the police woman asked.

"Because it will change your life," The Doctor replied.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five," the police woman counted.

The Doctor shook his head. "Six," he corrected.

"Six?" The police woman asked.

"Look."

"Look where?"

"Where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you," The Doctor said, staring behind the police woman.

The police woman turned around and her eyes widened. "But… that's not possible. How is that possible?" she whispered.

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it," The Doctor explained, becoming frustrated at himself.

The police woman started to walk towards it. "But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed," she muttered as if in a trance.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to un-cuff me now!" The Doctor shouted.

The police woman was near the door. "I don't have the key. I lost it."

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" The Doctor said loudly. "Again," he muttered softly before checking his pockets. "My screwdriver, where is it? Sliver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?" The Doctor asked as the police woman entered the room.

"There's nothing here!" The police woman shouted back.

The Doctor sighed. "Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room. What makes you think you could see it? Now get out of there!" he shouted.

"Silver, blue at the end?" The police woman asked.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here," she called back.

The Doctor frowned. "Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah must've…. And then it must've jumped up onto the table…"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Get out of there… Now! Get out of there!" he shouted while trying to pull himself free from the cuffs. "What is it?"

"…. There's nothing here but…" The police woman said but trailed off.

"Corner of your eye," The Doctor reminded her.

"…What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, then it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look," he tried to warn her but then she screamed. "Get out!" he shouted and the woman came running back to him, giving him his sonic screwdriver. He tried to turn it on but the sonic seemed to be having trouble. "Come on, what's the bad alien done to you?" he muttered.

"Will that door hold it?" The police woman asked.

The Doctor snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, it's an interdimensional multiform from outer space and they're all terrified of wood," he replied, ignoring the police woman's glare.

Through the crack under the door, a bright light filled the room.

The police woman bit her lip "What's that? What's it doing?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. I'll be fine."

The police woman growled. "There is no back up," she snapped.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "I heard you on the radio. You called for back up," he pointed out confused.

The police woman sighed. "I was pretending. It's a pretend radio," she explained.

"You're a policewoman," The Doctor said.

"I'm a bloody kissogram!" the ex-police woman, turned kissogram said, taking off her hat to reveal long red hair as she glared at The Doctor.

The door blasted opened only to reveal a workman wearing overalls and had a tool belt strapped to his waist, holding a dog by his leash.

The kissogram blinked confused. "But that's just…" she trailed off looking at The Doctor for an explanation.

The Doctor smirked. "No, it isn't. Look at the faces," he pointed out.

The kissogram looked at the dog which was growling before noticing that the man was too. Then the man barks with the dog. "What? I'm sorry, but what?" she asked shocked.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" The Doctor asked, aware that he was babbling as the man continued to growl.

Then the man opened his mouth to reveal long needle-like teeth.

"Stay, boy!" The Doctor shouted and the man and dog stopped growling. "Her and me, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up," he lied.

The kissogram sighed. "I didn't send for backup!" she yelled annoyed as she eyed the man and dog nervously.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives," The Doctor said quietly with a sigh. "Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us," he added to the man and dog who started to walk towards them.

" _Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded,"_ A booming voice shouted which made the man and dog go to the window.

"What's that?" The kissogram whispered.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, that would be back up," he whispered back. "Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe," he spoke louder.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration," The Doctor added and while the man opened the window.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The Doctor was trying to make his sonic screwdriver work. "Come on, work, work, work, come on," he muttered as he managed to turn it on to free the handcuffs.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The Doctor turned to the kissogram as he stood up and grabbed her hand. "Run!" he shouted as they ran down stairs and out of the door.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The Doctor turned to the kissogram as he locked the front door. "Kissogram?" he asked as Rose and The Master ran over to him.

"Where's Amelia? What's going on?" Rose asked as The Doctor ran to the Tardis.

The kissogram rolled her eyes. "Yes a kissogram. Work through it." she replied as she stared at Rose and The Master with caution.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Rose who rolled her eyes.

The kissogram ran over to The Doctor. "You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid," she explained. "What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" The Doctor snapped as he tried to open the doors.

"Don't try Doctor, she's still rebuilding," The Master pointed out.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The kissogram sighed and grabbed The Doctor's hand. "Come on!"

As The Doctor, the kissogram, Rose and The Master ran, something made The Doctor turn and ran to the shed.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces," The Doctor explained which made Rose and The Master turn to each other confused.

The kissogram shrugged. "So there's a new one. Let's go," she said, looking at her house nervously.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late" The Doctor realized as he did the math making Rose's eyes widened.

The Master rolled his eyes. "Only you can fly the Tardis and not stick to your time."

Rose sighed. "He did that when we first met. He took me a year late and his cheek never felt the same when mum slapped him," she added with a smirk.

"He's coming," The kissogram interrupted looking at the door.

The Doctor walked over to the kissogram. "You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go," the kissogram said, trying to distract him.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" The Doctor asked.

"Well why did you say five minutes!" Amelia growled.

Rose, The Master and The Doctor's eyes widened.

"What?" The Doctor whispered.

"Come on," Amelia said quietly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Come on!" Amelia snapped as she grabbed The Master's hand.

"There's always something," The Master muttered, shaking his head as the three Time Lords and Amelia ran off, away from Prisoner Zero.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

 **A/N: So that's chapter one! F** **orgot to mention above that The Doctor regenerated into the 11** **th** **Doctor.**

 **Please review :)**

 **Thanks!**


	2. The Eleventh Hour: Part 2

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Eleventh Hour: Part Two**

* * *

 **They** must have been running for miles when the Kissogram aka Amelia Pond finally stopped in the middle of a village.

"You're Amelia?" The Doctor blurted out in shock.

Amelia growled as she adjusted her outfit. "And you're late," she said and started to jog up the hill.

"But you're Amelia, the little girl," The Doctor repeated.

Amelia sighed. "I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?" Rose asked, still trying to figure out everything.

"Twelve years," Amelia replied.

"You hit me with a cricket bat," The Doctor pointed out.

"Twelve years," Amelia explained, not looking at them.

"A cricket bat," The Doctor repeated.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists," Amelia added with a frown.

Rose bit her lip. "Why four?"

"Because she bit them. Didn't you Fire Cracker?" The Master said with a smirk.

Rose turned to The Master with surprise as Amelia stopped jogging and stared at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know that?" Amelia asked.

The Master sighed. "It's obvious that your younger self would have protested being told you're crazy with the story that three time travelers saved you from the crack in your wall. So you would've done something rash every time your aunt sent you to another psychiatrist. Probably either bit or scratched."

Amelia looked down to the ground. "They told me that you weren't real," she said quietly.

They were silent before a booming voice rang through the village. " _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

Amelia's eyes widened. "No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van," she muttered and shook her head as the three Time Lords who ran up to the ice-cream van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor asked as he stopped at the window.

The ice-cream man looked a bit startled. "It's supposed to be Claire De Lune."

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The Doctor, Rose and The Master all looked around and noticed that a jogger frowned as the message played in her earphones and a woman on her phone had the same message.

"Doctor…. What's happening?" Amelia asked quietly as they looked around.

The Doctor ran off with The Master and Rose following him. Amelia stood there for a moment before she caught up to them.

" _Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

….

Amelia found The Doctor, Rose and The Master in an old woman's home, searching through the different channels only to have a giant eyeball on the screen.

" _Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The Doctor walked inside of the room. "Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area," he said before he looked at Amelia's outfit. "Also crimes," he added making Rose and Amelia roll their eyes.

The Master sighed. "Get to the point."

The Doctor nodded. "Let's have a look then," he muttered as he took the remote control off the old woman.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel," the old woman said before she saw Amelia and gave the red head a big smile. "Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

Amelia cleared her throat nervously. "Well sometimes."

The old woman narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were a nurse?" she questioned making The Doctor, Rose and The Master smirk at each other.

Amelia shrugged. "I can be a nurse," glancing at the time travelers, telling them to shut up.

"Or actually a nun?"

Amelia laughed. "I dabble," she explained.

The old woman nodded before looking at the three time travelers. "Amy… Who are your friends?"

The Doctor froze and turned to Amy. "Who's Amy? You were Amelia."

Amy shrugged. "And now I'm Amy," she replied as if it didn't concern her.

"But Amelia Pond… that was a great name," The Doctor said.

Amelia pursed her lips and glared at him. "But a bit of a fairy tale," she argued and a silence fell between them.

"I know you, don't I?' The old woman asked The Doctor with a frown on her face. "I have seen you somewhere before," she added.

The Master glanced up from where he was working on the television and noticed that Amy was biting her lip and shuffled on her feet. _Hmm, avoiding us then. Probably drew cartoon versions of us to convince her neighbors that we were real then. And her boyfriend too._

The Doctor shook his head. "Not me. Brand new face First time on," he said, making faces at the old woman. Then he turned to Amy. "And what sort of job's a kissogram?" he asked.

Amy cleared her throat nervously. "I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh," she explained defensively.

The Doctor glared at her. "You were a little girl five minutes ago," he growled.

"You're worse then my aunt," Amy snapped.

The Doctor stood up. "I'm The Doctor. I'm worse then everyone's aunt!" he said before turning to the old woman. "And that's not how I'm introducing myself," he assured her making her smile.

He then turned on the radio and the same message came through. The Doctor used his sonic to go through different languages before frowning as he turned it off.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world," The Doctor muttered before he opened a window and looked outside.

Amy frowned and turned to Rose. "What's he looking for?" she asked.

Rose shrugged. "Probably trying to find a spaceship."

The Doctor pulled back and shut the window. "Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast."

The Master stood up. "So that's twenty minutes," he summarized.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked.

A man walked in and his mouth dropped open. "Are you The Doctor?" he asked.

The old woman laughed. "He is, isn't he? He's The Doctor," she said, turning to Amy. "The Raggedy Doctor. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, The Master and Rose. It's them."

Amy cleared her throat nervously, a light pink flushed her cheeks. "Shut up," she said quietly.

Rose looked confused. "Cartoons?" she asked Amy who turned to The Doctor as he plopped onto the sofa.

"I was a kid," Amy replied before asking The Doctor. "Twenty minutes to what?"

" _The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat."_

The Doctor sighed. "The human residence. They're not talking about your house they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet."

" _Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The Master cleared his throat. "In other words, twenty minutes till the end of the world," he added dramatically.

Amy looked at Rose with wide eyes, only to see her staring at The Doctor with an unreadable expression on her face.

Rose turned to her. "My first adventure in the future, I went to the end of the world and saw it got blown up and everything," she explained. "It's not something you'd forget in a hurry."

….

"What is this place? Where are we?" The Doctor asked Amy as they walked through the village.

Amy shrugged. "Leadworth."

The Master looked around with a bored expression on his face. " _Dull._ Where's the rest of it?"

Amy looked at him annoyed. "This is it," she replied breathlessly.

"Is there an airport?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope."

"A nuclear power station?" The Master added, an excited look upon his face at the thought of doing some experiments there.

Amy gave him a look. "No."

"What about a little one?" The Master asked, his look falling.

"No," Amy replied and The Master sighed, a bored expression back on his face.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Nearest city?" he asked Amy.

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car."

The Doctor sighed. "Well, we don't have half an hour so do we have a car?"

"No."

The Doctor huffed angrily. "Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and I've got a post office," he said and rolled his eyes. "And it's shut. What is that?" he asked pointing to a pond.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "It's a duck pond," she said and looked at Rose who looked annoyed at The Doctor.

"You're being rude _again_ ," Rose said as they caught up with The Doctor who was standing at the duck pond.

The Doctor turned to Amy. "Why aren't there any ducks?" he asked before turning to Rose. "Really?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, there's never any ducks."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

Amy huffed. "It just is! Is it important, the duck pond?"

The Master snorted. "Undoubtedly. He thought the flying fish from the planet Neptune Nine were the most important thing in the universe," he said, making Amy's eyes widened.

Suddenly the sky began to darken, almost like a Luna Eclipse.

"What's happening? Why is it going dark?" Amy asked and then the sky went back to normal but the sun looked different. "So what's wrong with the sun?"

The Doctor sighed. "Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet," he explained, missing Amy's and Rose's eyes widened.

The Master scoffed. "Seriously? The end of this stupid planet is about to come and they take photos and videos on their phones!" he shouted.

Rose glared at him. "Hey! I was born on this stupid planet as you call it!"

The Master shrugged. "But you're not human anymore. You're a Time Lady so it doesn't count."

"Yes it does. If I wasn't born on this planet, I wouldn't have become a Time Lady in the first place," Rose argued.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Children please! We've got twenty minutes to save the earth. You can argue later!" he yelled, making them stop to stare at him.

"No," Amy said quietly.

They all turned to her.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

Amy grabbed him by his tie. "No!" she shouted, dragging him to a car and snatched the key off a man who got out of his car, looking shocked. She then shoved The Doctor's tie and locked the door with the keys.

"Amy what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Who are you three? Really?"

"You know who we are," The Doctor replied.

Amy glared at him. "No really. Who are you?"

"Twenty minutes, Fire Cracker. Don't have a long time to sit and chat," The Master pointed out.

Am shrugged, eyes never leaving The Doctor's. "Talk quickly then."

The Master opened his mouth to argue but stopped. "Touché."

The man looked at Amy nervously. "Amy… I'm going to need my car back," he said.

Amy sighed. "Yes, in a bit. Now go have coffee," she demanded.

The old man nodded. "Right…. Yes," he muttered before he looked away.

Then The Master thought of an idea and scrambled for something in his pocket. He pulled it out and threw it to Amy. "Catch, Fire Cracker," he said as Amy caught a red apple with a smiley face carved in it, like she gave him as a child.

The Doctor grabbed Amy hand. "I'm The Doctor, he's The Master and that's Rose. We're time travelers. We're real, what we told you is real and what's happening in the sky is real and if you don't let me go then everything you have ever loved will be over," The Doctor said.

Amy kept glancing between The Doctor and the apple. "I don't believe you," she replied firmly.

The Doctor grasped her hand. "Please Amy. Believe me for twenty minutes. Look at the apple. Remember, you gave it to The Master and it's still fresh when you gave it to him. Twenty minutes Amy, believe me for twenty minutes."

There was silence for a few seconds until Amy unlocked the door. "What do we do?"

The Doctor grinned. "Stop that nurse," he replied before he took off running with Amy following.

Rose frowned. "Why? He's just a nurse!" she pointed out.

The Master huffed. "He took a photo of Prisoner Zero while everyone else took pictures of the sun," he explained quickly as he ran after The Doctor with Amy and Rose following him.

The Doctor snatched the nurses phone. "The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" he asked.

The nurse looked shocked but smiled when he saw Amy. "Amy," he greeted.

Amy smiled as she huffed. "Hi," she said and turned to the three time travelers. "Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend."

Rory sighed. "Boyfriend," he corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend," Amy added.

"Amy," Rory said, looking hurt.

"Man and dog, Why?" The Doctor interrupted.

Rory's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God, it's them!"

Amy sighed. "Just answer the question, please."

Rory shook his head. "It's, them though! It's The Doctor, Rose and The Master!"

Amy bit her lip. "Yeah. They came back," she said nervously, glancing warily at Rory.

"But they were just a story though, a game we played as kids," Rory protested.

"Man and dog, why? Tell me now," The Doctor interrupted, gabbing Rory's shirt roughly, shaking him slightly.

"Sorry because he can't be here because…"

"He's in a hospital, in a coma," The Doctor and Rory said at the same time.

After a moment of silence Rory nodded. "Yeah…" The Doctor smirked and let go of Rory. "Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind," he explained, flicking Rory's forehead with his fingers. A bark followed by an angry growl filled their ears and the group turned to see a man with a dog. "Prisoner Zero," The Doctor greeted, taking a few steps forward.

Rory turned to Amy confused. "There's a Prisoner Zero too?"

The Master rolled his eyes. "Of course it is Big Nose, pay attention," he snapped before grunting as Rose elbowed his stomach.

Rose shook her head. "What is it with Time Lords and their irritating behavior against companion's boyfriends," she huffed.

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

Rose glanced at The Doctor. "My ex boyfriend, Mickey. The Doctor was jealous of him and insulted Mickey at every chance he got."

Just as Rose finished what she was saying, one of the Atraxi's spaceships came down to the Earths atmosphere.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology," The Doctor was saying, making the group turn to see that The Doctor was speaking to Prisoner Zero. "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver," he added and turned it on.

As he turned it on, chaos erupted. Street lamps exploded, a woman in an electric wheelchair zoom down the street and a fire engine started to drive on its own, the sirens blaring down the street.

The Doctor smirked. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" he asked as a telephone box light exploded. Just then the sonic itself exploded and stopped working. The Doctor's smirk fell off his face, replaced with horror. "No, no! No, don't do that!" he whined.

The Master rolled his eyes and turned to Rose. "And this is where I say that my laser sonic is more inferior than a sonic."

Rose glared at him. "What about when we were stuck in The Library and you used it to try to escape? Didn't hear you laughing then."

Rory sigh in relief. "Look, it's going," he pointed out.

The Master raised his eyebrows. "Big Nose, it means that the end of the world will happen quicker before you decide to get a nose job," he added before rubbing the back of his head after Rose smacked it.

The Doctor didn't hear them, he was too busy yelling at the spaceship, saying Prisoner Zero was here at the park. That was when Amy noticed something.

"Doctor!" she called and he ran over to find Amy staring at the drain. "The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain," she explained.

The Doctor sighed. "Of course it did," he muttered.

Rose bit her lip. "Okay, what's the plan?"

The Master had a calculating look on his face. "Since he is hiding in human form, we will need to drive it out in the open. We need a signal," he explained turning to The Doctor whose eyes widened.

The Doctor smacked his forehead. "Brilliant!" he cried. "I could kiss you!"

The Master pulled a face of disgust. "Please don't."

"So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asked, slightly disturbed.

The Doctor snorted. "Multi-forms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop."

Amy glared at him. "So then how come that lot turned on the same day that you do!"

"Because they followed us," Rose explained. "They created a fix on us so when we arrived, so did they."

Rory looked clueless. "What are they on about?" he asked Amy.

The Doctor held out his hand. "Nurse boy, give me your phone."

"How can they be real though? They were never real!" Rory protested.

The Doctor was getting annoyed. "Phone, now. Give me," he demanded, taking Rory's phone.

Rose shook her head. "Sill being rude," she muttered fondly.

"It was just a game though," Rory continued to say. He turned to Amy. "You made me dress up as The Doctor and Mels as Rose!"

The Doctor looked at Rose with confusion on his face before he looked down at Rory's phone. "These photos, they're are all coma patients?"

"Yeah," Rory replied.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

Amy bit her lip. "But he had a dog though. There's a dog in a coma?" she asked.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" The Doctor cried, looking at Amy. "Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

"Oi, rude," Rose said, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Thanks," Rory huffed under his breath.

Amy smirked. "Jeff," she replied.

"Oh thanks!" Rory spoke louder, looking annoyed.

Rose gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry, he was like that to my last boyfriend too. I'll scold him later."

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. Rose, you, Amy and Rory, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done," The Doctor said before he turned to The Master. "You've still remembered that virus?" he asked.

The Master snorted. "I was the one who created it remember?" he asked sarcastically, pulling up the hood of his ruined black jumper. He really needed a new outfit when they were finished saving this stupid, boring, little town.

The Master was pulled out of his thoughts when The Doctor grabbed his grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Rose stared at the man, well Time Lord, she loved before turning to Amy. "Do you have a car?" she asked.

Amy shook her head but she then turned to Rory. "Your car. Let's go," she said, running off with Rose following her.

"BUT HOW CAN THEY BE HERE!" Rory shouted after her before shaking his head.

Girls were so confusing.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's chapter 2 done. Sorry it took so long to upload it, I'm just so busy with work and I am just about to start a traineeship, I just didn't have the time. Anyway how did you guys like this chapter?**

 **Please review so I know what you think.**

 **Thanks :)**


	3. The Eleventh Hour: Part 3

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Eleventh Hour: Part Three**

* * *

" **Something's** happened on the upper floors. We can't get through though," Rory told the girls as he checked out the commotion.

Amy sighed, frustrated. "Yes, but _what's_ happened?" she asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. No one knows," he replied before turning to Rose who was busy on her phone. "What are you doing?"

Rose smiled, pressing a button and holding the phone to her ear. "Phoning The Doctor," she said. "Hey Doctor. We're at the hospital, but something happened and the lifts are shut… ah…"

Rory frowned. "What did he say?"

"Look in the mirror," Rose replied and they turned to see a reflection of windows. "Oh I get it. You two on the way? You'll need a car. Wait! Are you driving? Oh thank god! I'll see you soon."

….

With some difficulty, Rose, Amy and Rory managed to climb to the Coma ward and it looked like a bombs hit it.

"Oh God," Amy sighed as she took in the scene that laid out before her.

A mother and two children walked around the corner, strait into Rose.

"Officer," The mother greeted, looking at Amy.

Amy frowned. "What happened?"

"There was a man. A man and a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses," The Mother replied.

Rose quickly dialed The Doctor. "Hey Doctor, yeah we got in…. but so did Prisoner Zero."

"He was so angry. He just kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of the dog. I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies," the mother said but she was using one of her children's mouths with her voice. She must have realized by the freaked out looks that Rose, Amy and Rory gave her because she smirked. "Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths," she added before opening her mouth to reveal needle like teeth.

"Oh My God," Rory exclaimed.

Rose grabbed their hands. "Run!"

….

The three of them ran into the coma ward. Rory grabbed a broom and barricaded the door while Rose was talking to The Doctor on her mobile.

"We're in the coma ward, but Prisoner Zero's trying to get in…. What! Um, first floor on the left… fourth window from end," Rose was saying before the doors busted open.

Prisoner Zero smirked as she looked at Amy. "Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor to return. But not this time, Amelia," she said before she growled, showing her teeth, making them jump.

Rose's phone got a beep and she looked at her phone. _The Doctor: DUCK!_ Rose grabbed Amy's and Rory's arm, dragging them down to the floor. Just in time too, because a fire engines ladder smashed through the window above them. The Doctor climbed through the window with The Master right beside him.

The Doctor jumped next to Rose and Rory, grinning at them. "Hello, are we late?" he asked Rose, who rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too," Rose replied sarcastically. "What have you been up too?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh this and that. Borrowed the good looking one's laptop, came up with a plan with the most powerful leaders and The Master drove a fire truck here because he wouldn't let me. Says I'm too reckless," he said, pouting a bit.

The Master raised an eyebrow as he jumped down next to Amy. "Three minutes to go and you're complaining that I wouldn't let you drive a vehicle. Unbelievable…" he muttered.

"Time for what… Time Lords," Prisoner Zero interrupted, glaring at the intruders.

The Doctor stood up and walked towards Prisoner Zero. "Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

Prisoner Zero shook her head. "The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire," she snarled.

The Doctor chuckled. "Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave," he tried to bribe.

Prisoner Zero smirked. "I did not open the crack."

Rose frowned. "Well, someone had to."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero asked tauntingly. Then her smirked widened when no one replied. "You don't do you?" she said before switching to the child's voice. "The Doctor and the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know," the child teased before switching back to the mother. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

Rose bit her lip and looked at The Master who gave a shrug in return. There was a brief silence, which was broken by the clock ticking.

The Doctor glanced at the clock with a smirk on his face. "Look at that. No seriously, look at that!" he said, pointing at the clock, making everyone look at the clock above Prisoner Zero's head. It showed 0:00.

The Doctor snorted. "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero."

Prisoner Zero raised her eyebrows as The Doctor continued to speak. "Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here," he said, holding up Rory's mobile phone as a bright light filled the room. "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me," Prisoner Zero pointed out, not impressed.

The Doctor chuckled. "Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of?" he asked her, waving Rory's precious mobile phone around. "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man?" he shouted when no one replied, he pouted. "Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine."

Prisoner Zero pursed her lips. "Then I shall take a new form."

The Doctor snorted. "Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

Prisoner Zero smirked. "And I had years," she hissed before the mother and two children glowed and vanished.

"Amy!" Rory shouted as Amy collapsed on the floor.

The Doctor knelt down next to Amy. "No Amy! Don't sleep! You gotta stay awake, please!"

"Doctor!" Rose called and The Doctor looked up to see The Master, Rose and himself.

The Master frowned as he saw himself. "That's what I look like?" he asked.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"Busy day," The Master replied, shrugging.

The Doctor walked up to the the copy version of themselves. "Why us? You're suppose to be like to Amy. So why copy us?"

"I'm not," said a familiar Scottish voice and Prisoner Zero-Amelia stood out from behind the clone version of The Master and grabbed his hand. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of her magic time travelers who would come back to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

The Doctor shook his head. "No she's dreaming about us, because she can hear us."

The Master frowned as he knelt down next to Amy. "Fire Cracker," he said, placing his fingertips on either side of Amy's temples. "Listen for a minute. Remember that blasted door The Doctor pointed out to you. The idiot tried to stop you but you walked in. Remember what you saw."

"No! No! NO!" Prisoner Zero shouted as she glowed and turned into a hideous snake like creature with needle like teeth.

The Doctor walked over and pursed his lips. "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself," he said.

" _Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."_

Prisoner Zero stopped struggling and looked at The Doctor with hatred. "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall."

There was a rush of wind before the sun was back to normal and birds were chirping.

Rory looked at Rose. "The Sun, it's back to normal right? So it's good right? It means it's over?" he asked.

Rose frowned. "Somehow I wish it was," she replied.

The Doctor looked out the window before walking away, typing on Rory's phone. Amy groaned and opened her eyes.

Rory looked down and helped Amy to sit up. "Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?"

Amy sighed. "What happened?" she asked, groggily.

"They did it. They saved us," Rory said.

"No we didn't" The Doctor replied, still typing away.

Rory raised an eyebrow. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance," The Doctor said.

Rory's expression turned to clueless. "What for?"

The Doctor grimaced. "The bill" he said before talking into the phone. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty-seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it," he said before he took off running.

Rose sighed and looked at The Master who shrugged and they ran after him. Amy got up off the floor and ran after the time travelers.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory shouted, receiving no reply.

…..

"Where are you lot going?" Amy asked.

"The roof," The Doctor said

The Master saw the locker room and ran in there, making The Doctor sigh. "Looks like we're taking a detour," he muttered as he followed his rival in.

"What's in here?" Amy asked.

"If The Doctor's saving the world, I'd rather find a decent suit to wear in front of the Atraxi government," The Master replied, stripping from his ripped hoodie, jeans and black shirt.

Rory turned to The Doctor. "You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now your friend is taking his clothes off. Amy he's taking off his clothes," he muttered to his girlfriend.

The Master sighed. "Turn your back then, Big Nose!" he replied, trying on a pair of pants and trying on several shirts and coats.

Rory turned his back. "Those belong to people you know!" he shouted at The Master before turning to Rose, Amy and The Doctor. "Aren't you guys going to turn your backs?"

"Nope," Amy said, clearly enjoying the view.

Rose shrugged. "I've seen him naked before."

"The amount of times I saw him strip in front of me back on Gallifrey, I'm use to it," The Doctor answered.

…..

The Master emerged from the locker room with a new look. He wore a black suit with a white shirt, a black tweed trench coat, a grey scarf and black leather jacket.

"That's so much better," The Master said happily as he spun around in a circle.

The Doctor lead the way to the roof, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, people say I'm bad when I regenerate. You took over two hours!"

The Master snorted. "Don't exaggerate, it was only forty-five minutes! And you try to look good in this skinny form!"

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor shook his head as he walked further along the roof. "Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now," he shouted to the sky.

There was silence for a few moments.

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Should I wolf whistle or something?"

The Doctor turned to him, confused. "Since when did you learn to whistle?" he asked.

The Master shrugged. "Fire Head taught me," he explained.

Rose raised her eyebrow in confusion. "When did Donna teach you?"

"After the whole Davros and Dalek Cann thing she'd wanted comfort," he replied.

Rose grimaced. "Too much information."

"Doctor!" Amy shouted and The Doctor turned around to see a spaceship with a giant eyeball came swooping down from the sky. And started to scan The Doctor.

" _You are not from this world,"_ The Atraxi said, in a monotone voice.

The Doctor smirked. "No but I put a lot of work into it."

" _Is this world important?"_ The Atraxi asked.

The Doctor snorted. "Important? What does that word mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important? No here's a better question, is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well go on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

There was a silence as the Atraxi scanned a holographic of the Earth. _"No."_

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asked.

" _No…"_

"Okay… one more, just one. Is this world, protected? Because you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh there have been so many. And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?"

There was a moment of silence as the Atraxi scanned the earth. Then The Doctor smirked widened. "Hello, I'm The Doctor. Basically…. Run…"

The eyeball of the Atraxi zoomed back and left the atmosphere at light speed. The Doctor clenched his jacket, the same time as Rose and The Master. They pulled out their keys and saw it glowing. They grinned and took off, unnoticed by Amy and Rory.

"Is that it? Is it one for good? Who were they?" Amy asked.

….

The three Time Lords ran back to Amy's house. The Doctor quickly shoved the key in to the lock and opened the Tardis's door.

The Doctor couldn't help but grin. "Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you," he babbled.

The Master huffed in annoyance. "Yes, yes. You love your ship but can you move so Rose and I could get in too?"

The Doctor ran up to the console while The Master walked inside, muttering about having a shower. As Rose walked in she quickly shut the door, missing Amy and Rory as they watched the Tardis disappear into thin air.

Rose grinned as she wrapped her arms around The Doctor, resting her chin on his bony shoulder. "So, where are we going?"

The Doctor smiled as he shoved the leaver in its right position. "Well… we're going to hop to the moon for around five minutes, then pick up Amy."

Rose frowned as she bit her lip. "Do you think she would come? I mean we did ruin her childhood," she pointed out.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "No, she will come. She wanted us to come and rescue her when she was a kid and she'll want us to rescue her now. I know how she feels."

"You do?" Rose asked softly.

The Doctor turned around in Rose's arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Back on Gallifrey, I was an only child. Father was too important to stay around and mother was busy having affairs to care about me. I was shipped off to the Academy as soon as I turned eight. If it wasn't for The Master, well, I wouldn't be who I am now."

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered, her hazel eyes brimming with tears.

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. "Why? It's not your fault."

Rose smiled. "So you said five minutes right?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "Yeah…."

Rose gave her tongue in teeth grin as she stood on her toes and kissed The Doctor's lips. "How about we take this somewhere?"

The Doctor grinned as he kissed Rose back. "Where did you have in mind?"

Rose smirked as she began to loosen The Doctor's tie. "Well The Master's idea of having a shower seems really good."

The Doctor chuckled. "You, Rose Tyler, are a force to be reckoned with."

The two Time Lords continued to make out as they made their way to their bathroom.

….

Meanwhile:

Down on earth, Amy was sleeping in her bed. She must be dreaming because she thought she heard the Tardis landing. Amy sat up in bed and ran to her window. Sure enough, the Tardis was in her aunt's garden. Amy bit her lip before she grabbed her dressing gown, slippers and her flashlight. She crept downstairs, not wanting to wake up her aunt, and opened the front door. There stood The Doctor, closing the door to his time machine,

The Doctor turned to her and grinned. "Hello! Sorry about earlier. Brand new Tardis. Exciting really, had to hop over to the moon for a few minutes but, well, shenanigans happened… anyway…"

"It's you," Amy whispered, walking slowly up to him. "You came back."

The Doctor's smile widened. "Of course I came back. I always come back."

"Did The Master kept the clothes?" Amy asked.

The Doctor snorted. "Probably. I wouldn't put it pass him."

"Are you three aliens?"

"Yep… although Rose was human when I met her. Then things happened and she turned Time Lord. Hard to explain," The Doctor babbled. "So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Amy asked.

"Visiting other planets. Wanna come along?"

"Where?"

"Wherever you'd like," The Doctor replied.

Amy bit her lip. "All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero," she began.

The Doctor grinned. "Oh don't worry about that. There will be heaps more."

"Yeah," Amy interrupted. "But all those things, those wonderful things…. Was two years ago!" she snapped.

The Doctor's grin slipped off his face. "Um…. Oops…."

"Yeah!"

"So that would be…."

"Fourteen years!" Amy growled.

"… Since you gave The Master Chinese food. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough," The Doctor said.

Amy calmed down a little and bit her lip. "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library," she replied.

"Not sure where it'll be now. She likes to move rooms and combine them. It'll turn up. Coming?" The Doctor asked.

Amy shook her head. "No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago," The Doctor pointed out.

"I grew up," Amy insisted.

The Doctor snorted. "I'll soon fix that," he said as he clicked his fingers, making the doors open.

Amy mouth dropped open as she gave a nervous chuckle. She stepped into the Tardis and looked around in awe.

The Doctor smirked as he stepped out from behind her. "Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all," he bragged as he walked over to the console.

"I'm in my nightie," Amy muttered.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool," he said.

"Nope. No swimming pool in the wardrobe. Rose and I checked," The Master interrupted as he and Rose walked down the ramp.

The Master was in the clothes he stole from the hospital while Rose was dressed in her pink hoodie, blue jeans and a white shirt with her old white sneakers.

"Damn," The Doctor muttered before a grin spilt across his face. "Oh well, it'll turn up somewhere! So the whole wide universe, anything that ever happened or ever will where do you want to start?" he asked.

Amy turned to him with a glare. "You are so sure that I'm coming."

"Yep, I am."the statement

"Why?"  
The Doctor shrugged. "Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels," he replied.

"Oh do you?" Amy asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked, looking at the console in wonder.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago."

Rose snorted. "More like a year late with your driving," she muttered.

The Doctor pouted at Rose. "You still have a grudge about that?"

Rose smirked. "Only way to keep you in line," she teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to Amy. "What's tomorrow?" he asked.

Amy eyes widened slightly before schooling her features to try and look casual. "Nothing…. Just you know, stuff…"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed glancing at The Master who gave a slight nod. "Alright…. Back in time for…. Stuff…." He trailed off as his new sonic screwdriver popped out of the console. "Thanks dear," he said fondly.

"Why me?" Amy asked.

"Why not?" The Doctor argued.

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question," Amy replied making Rise raise her eyebrow. "Why me?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. Fun. Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason," Amy pointed out.

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes!" Amy and Rose said together. Amy looked at Rose surprised at the fond smile Rose gave The Doctor.

The Doctor sighed. "It's only us three in the Tardis, gets a bit lonely after a while. Especially when that idiot goes into his 'mind palace' for days!" The Doctor said.

The Master rolled his eyes. "Only because I can observe and deduce quicker then you."

"Boys!" Rose shouted and the two Time Lords stopped and looked at her. "We have a guest," she reminded them.

Amy gave a small smile. "So you're lonely. Is that it?"

The Doctor smiled. "Just that, promise."

"Okay," Amy said, with a sigh.

"So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know," The Doctor trailed off, looking at Amy nervously.

Amy nodded. "I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box," she replied sheepishly.

The Doctor chuckled as The Master and Rose snorted.

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box," The Doctor said with a smirk on his face. "Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything."

Amy laughed as she grabbed a hold on the console with The Master and Rose.

Little did the Time Lords know that Amy was hiding something. She was running too. Running away from her wedding. Her wedding to Rory Williams and the normal life. But you can't run away forever.

 **A/N:So sorry for the late update. Please forgive me! I've been busy working and studying that I didn't have time to write this chapter!  
**

 **Please review, it really makes my day if you do.**

 **Thanks :)**


	4. The Beast Below: Part 1

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **Dedication:** This is dedicated to **Elpisastreaeosdikelungbarrow, From Koschei to Master** and to **ladytigerlili24** for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter four: The Beast Below: Part One**

* * *

 _ **My name is Amy Pond**_ _. When I was seven I had three best friends that were imaginary. Last night was the night before my wedding. That was when they came back…._

Rose glanced over at the door. Amy was floating away in deep space. Okay, she wasn't floating away, The Master kept a tight grip on her ankle. Amy was like a child, looking around deep space in awe.

"Alright Fire Cracker, time to ring it in," The Master shouted, pulling on Amy's ankle.

Amy laughed as she landed safely in the Tardis, holding onto The Master's arm tightly. The Master cringed and looked over to The Doctor, silently asking for help.

The Doctor laughed loudly. "Now do you believe us?" he asked as Amy hugged him.

"Okay! It's a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We're in space!" Amy shouted gleefully, laughing before she took a deep breath. "What are we breathing?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned, feeling smug. "I've extended the air shell. We're fine," he assured her before crouching down. "Ooh that's interesting.

Rose frowned as she looked down. "What is it?" she asked.

The Maser sighed. "What do you think it is? Honestly," he muttered as he put on his long black coat and gloves, ignoring Rose's glare.

"Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations," The Doctor babbled as he spun around the console, pushing buttons.

Rose grinned. "That was our first date," she teased.

The Doctor smirked. "Yep, and you bought me chips," he added laughing.

Amy looked confused. "What are you two on about?"

Rose turned to her with her tongue in teeth grin. "My first adventure, after I saw the earth blown up, The Doctor took me back to earth, asked if I wanna go home. I wanted chips and told him he was paying," she explained.

"But I didn't have any money on me," The Doctor butted in.

Amy laughed. "What kind of date were you?"

Rose grinned. "That's what I asked!"

"Boys," Amy muttered with a grin.

"Anyway!" The Doctor shouted, "That spaceship below is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

Amy bit her lip, smiling as she looked at the monitor. "Can we go out and see?"

The Doctor grinned. "Course we can. But first, there's a thing."

"A thing?" Amy asked.

"Thing one, we only observe," Rose explained.

"That's the one rule I've always stuck to in all my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets," The Doctor added.

The Master snorted. "And that is the one rule you always fail at."

"Ooh," The Doctor muttered, looking at the monitor which showed a littler girl crying.

"That's interesting," Rose said.

"Very interesting," The Master agreed.

Amy raised an eyebrow at them before she turned to see what they were looking at. "So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die," she said, not noticing that the three Time Lords snuck away, outside. "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" when there was no reply, she looked around her and turned back to the screen. "Doctor?" she asked her eyes widening as she the man talking to the little girl. The little girl ran off and The Doctor turned to her, motioning for her to follow him.

Amy grinned and ran out of the Tardis, thinking about the adventures they would have. As soon as she stepped, Amy yelped in surprise as she took in everything.

" _Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored."_

"I'm in the future," Amy said in awe as she spun around in a circle, walking up to Rose and The Master who were shopping at a booth.

"Hey Master! What do you think about this jacket?" Rose asked, trying on a dark red jacket.

The Master huffed. "Don't care," he replied, ignoring Rose's glare. He was focusing on everyone else on the ship. "Dull, the woman's having an affair with her boss. Dull, plumber. Dull, man thinking about his cat. BORED!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot," she huffed.

"Like hundreds of years into the future," Amy interrupted, stopping in front of The Doctor. "I've been dead for centuries!"

The Doctor grimaced. "Ooh, lovely. You're a cheery one," he noted before shrugging and putting a grin on his face. "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" he asked.

Amy shrugged. She was in outer space, on a spaceship! How was she supposed to know what was wrong? "What's wrong?"

Rose grinned as she paid for her jacket, putting it on as she bounced along side The Doctor. The Doctor grinned at Rose, holding her hand. "Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

Amy bit her lip as she looked around. "Is it…. the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

The Master snorted. "Fire Cracker, you're wearing her nightie, on a spaceship, and you think that a bicycle is unusual?"

Amy gasped. "Oh my God, I'm in my nightie!" she exclaimed.

The Master scowled. "Well observe more, Fire Cracker. This place is so bloody DULL!" he shouted, making heads turn to see them.

Rose scowled at him, whacking his head. "Will you shut up!"

The Doctor sighed. "You two fight like an old married couple," he muttered.

Rose snorted. "You haven't seen him and Professor River Song together. _They_ fight like an old married couple then _we_ do!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as The Master went silent. "Who's Professor River Song?" he asked.

The Master pursed his lips and looked at Rose with an eyebrow raised who nodded in reply. They turned to The Doctor.

"Spoilers!" Rose and The Master said together.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to Amy. "Now, come on, look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me," he said as he grabbed a glass of water from a stranger and placed it on the floor.

Rose looked at it with a frown on her face and turned to The Master who nodded in agreement. There were no vibrations on this ship.

"What are you doing?" The stranger asked.

The Doctor put the glass back on the table with a grin. "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish," he told them, tapping his nose as if to say it was a secret. Then he spun around. "Now, where was I?"

Amy frowned as she looked back. "Why did you just do that with the water?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track," he lied making Rose bit her lip. "Now, police state. Do you see it yet?"

"Where?" Amy asked.

The Doctor pointed to a little girl crying alone on a bench. "There."

….

This wasn't how Amy expected her first trip in space was going to be. Spying on a little girl crying her eyes out. Really? "One little girl crying… so?" she asked.

"Crying silently," The Doctor stated before turning to Amy to explain. "I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

Amy frowned. "Are you a parent?"

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Were you raised in a barn? That's a personal question Fire Cracker."

"Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them is asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state," The Doctor continued.

Rose looked back, only to see that the little girl was gone and she frowned. "Doctor, she's gone."

Amy frowned too. "Where did she go?" she asked.

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner," The Doctor replied. When he noticed Rose raising her eyebrow, he shrugged and reached for something in his pocket. It turned out to be a wallet. "Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

Amy continued to frown in confusion. "There just things," she pointed out, looking at the robotic smiling puppet in the booth.

The Master huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "There clean, not a smudge of fingerprints on them."

The Doctor nodded. "Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them," he pointed out. "Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?"

Amy started to splutter. "No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed," she hissed.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose?" he asked. Amy glared at him, turning around, which made The Doctor grin. "Ha ha, gotcha," he looked at his watch before turning to Rose. "Okay Rose. You and Amy follow Mandy, The Master and I will look at the control panels. Meet you both back here in half an hour. Stay out of trouble," he added and at Rose's incredulous look he paused. "Badly…"

As The Doctor and The Master started to walk, Amy stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

The Doctor smirked. "Yep," he replied, popping the p as he ran to catch up with The Master.

Rose sighed as she got to her feet. "Come on. We better go," she said, walking the route that the little girl went. Amy frowned and followed her.

…..

"You know, it's funny. This reminds me of how I saw the earth. I was the only human in the room," Rose said as she looked around.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You mean aliens came to see the earth blown up. What for?"

Rose shrugged. "Fun," she said bluntly and at Amy's surprised look she grinned. "According to The Doctor. He was a different man back then."

"How different?" A little girl asked which made Amy and Rose turn. "I'm Mandy. You're both following me. Saw you four at the market place."

Amy passed her wallet. "You dropped this."

Mandy took it, glaring at Rose. "Yeah, when your boyfriend kept bumping into me," she replied before walking off.

Amy turned to Rose. "I like her."

Rose grinned back. "Me too."

The trio walked around a corner when Amy stopped.

"What's that?" Amy asked, looking at a red and yellow tent.

Mandy shrugged. "There's a hole. We have to go back."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "A hole? Is it like an eighteen century fireplace that popped in a spaceship that happened to lead to Madame De Pompadour or a hole that is totally dangerous?"

Mandy bit her lip. "We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps," she replied to Rose before turning to Amy who was bending over some barriers. "What are you doing?"

Amy smirked. "Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" she asked, noticing that there was a padlock, blocking the entrance.

Rose climbed under the barriers as well. She noticed that Mandy was biting her lip hard and glancing at the smiling people in the booth to her left.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it," Mandy replied softly.

Amy looked at Mandy with an eyebrow raised. "About what?"

"… Below," Mandy said, looking down at her feet.

Amy roller her eyes with a sigh. "And because you're not supposed to, you don't?" she asked and took out a hair pin from her hair. "Watch and learn." Amy turned around and started to pick the lock.

Rose bent down next to her. "I never knew how to do that."

Amy grinned. "It comes in handy."

"You sound Scottish," Mandy interrupted.

Amy huffed, irritated. "I am Scottish! What's wrong with that? Scotland has to be here somewhere," she muttered.

"Nope. They wanted their own ship," Mandy replied smugly.

Amy snorted. "Good for them."

"Nothing changed then," Rose added, making the two females share a grin.

"…. So how did you get here?" Mandy asked.

"My boyfriend," Rose replied. "He's our designated driver."

"I actually thought that her and him were married," Mandy replied, looking at Amy.

Amy bit her lip and stopped picking the lock for a second. "Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Rose asked softly.

Amy looked sheepishly at Rose. "I forgot to tell you guys…. I'm getting married…. Funny how things let slip."

"Married!" Mandy and Rose asked together.

"Yeah, shut up!" Amy shouted. "Really actually married. Almost definitely."

"When?" Mandy asked.

Amy shrugged. "Oh it's kinda weird…. Along time ago, tomorrow morning."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Rose asked.

"Rory," Amy replied, biting her lip as she looked horrified. "I wonder what I did?" she asked herself. It was quiet for a few moments when all of a sudden they heard a click and Amy grinned. "Hey, results!" she cried unlocking the padlock. Then she turned to Mandy. "Coming?"

"NO!" Mandy said, glancing nervously to the right.

Amy shrugged and turned to Rose. "How about you?"

Rose grinned as she knelt down. "Do you have to ask?"

They grinned at each other before crawling into the tent.

"No, stop! You mustn't do that!" Mandy cried.

It was dark inside and eerie looking. Rose pulled out a small torch from her pocket while Amy wound up a torch.

"Oh my God," Amy said quietly, staring wide eyes. "Is that…."

Rose nodded, her eyes widening in fear. "If you think it's a giant tentacle or a giant worm, then yeah. It is."

Suddenly the tentacle slammed down near them, making Amy yell in surprise as they scrambled out of the tent. Rose scrambled backwards as well, bumping into Amy who stopped just outside the tent.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Amy groaned, making Rose look up.

There was a group of men, wearing black hoods, staring down at them with an unhappy expression on their faces.

"Oh crap," Rose added when one of the men raised a ring and smoke blew in their faces.

The last thought that went through Rose's mind was wondering how she and Amy would get out of this mess. _Why me_? Rose thought before her mind went blank.

* * *

 **A/N: And That is Chapter 3! How did you guys like this story? Sorry I haven't been updating much, I've been working on another fanfiction idea.  
**

 **Any way, please review, they really give me inspiration and make my day.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. The Beast Below: Part 2

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **Dedication: Elpisastreaeosdikelungbarrow, an unnamed guest and** **ladytigerlili24 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

 **Chapter five: The Beast Below: Part two**

* * *

 **Meanwhile,** The Doctor and The Master made their way to the lower decks, all the way to the engine room. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and scanned the room, frowning at the results. The Master, however, pulled out a glass of water from his pocket and laid it on the ground. As The Master stared at the glass, he frowned as he saw a pair of women boots opposite the glass.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you two do. Don't you Time Lords?" she asked.

The Doctor turned to stare at her. She wore rich clothing and had a red cape. She also had an old, really old, mask which covered her face.

The Master frowned as he stood up from the ground. "You know us?" he asked.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere," the woman hissed. "Tell me what you see in the glass, Master."

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Who says I see anything?" he retorted.

The woman chuckled. "You are the master of deductions, are you not? And besides, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" she asked

The Doctor smirked. "No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, I thought we'd take a look," he explained.

The Master nodded in agreement. "And this engine room is fake, those couplings in the box aren't connected. There not real, as if there was…"

"No engine at all," The three of them said together.

The Doctor frowned. "But it's working. This ship is travelling though space. We saw it ourselves."

The woman scoffed. "The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly," she replied.

The Master sighed irritably. "How?"

"I don't know," the woman replied. "There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope," she begged before handing him a tracking device. "Your friend and girlfriend are safe. This will take you to them. Now go, quickly!" she hissed before turning to leave.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

The Master snorted. "Can't you see who it is Doctor? _Merlin_ , you're blind," he said, making The Doctor glare at him. "Here's a better question. How do we find you again?"

The woman was quiet for a moment before she replied. "I am Liz Ten. And I will find you…"

There was a blackout and when the lights came back on, the woman was gone.

The Master sighed. "Can we leave now?" he asked making The Doctor roll his eyes.

"I don't know what's worse. That question or when you were eight and kept on asking our professor "are we there yet?" when we went on excursions" The Doctor replied before looking down at the monitor.

….

Darkness was the only thing that Amy was aware when she came to. Next came nausea. Did she go drinking last night? Amy woke up with a groan as she blinked her eyes open. She was staring at the smilers in the booths. Amy got up and walked around the cubicle taking in the four television screen and three buttons which were labeled 'FORGOT' 'PROTEST' and 'RECORD'.

" _Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognizes the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Amelia Jessica Pond. Age, thirteen hundred and six…."_

Amy gasped. "Shut up!" she said laughing softly, sitting down in shock.

" _Marital status…"_ the computer said, making Amy sit up straighter. _"Unknown…"_

Amy pouted and sloughed further into her chair as a man came on the television screen. _"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls."_

Amy was then met with a series of images. They were going through her mind like a movie playing fast forward. After what felt like a life time, Amy gasped as she pressed the 'FORGET' button. Amy then frowned as she noticed tears rolling down her cheeks.

" _This isn't a trick. This is for real,"_ Amy gasped as she saw herself on the screen, begging. _"You've got to find The Doctor, Rose and The Master and get them back to the Tardis. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get them off this ship! Especially The Doctor."_

Amy heard the door open and saw The Doctor, The Master, Rose and Mandy standing outside the cubicle.

Rose ran inside. "Amy, you alright?" she asked quietly as Amy turned off the message.

The Doctor frowned. "Amy… what have you done?"

Amy bit her lip before she took a deep breath. She explained what happened to her when she woke up which made Rose hug her and The Doctor scanning the device above with his sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes," The Doctor said as he jumped down the seat. He turned to The Master who was scanning the screens and buttons.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asked as she and Rose stood back to allow the Time Lords to investigate.

"Because everyone does," Mandy replied, making Amy jump a little bit. "Everyone chooses the FORGET button."

The Doctor paused what he was doing before he turned to Mandy with a smirk on his face. "Did you?"

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years…"

"You choose to forget all that you learnt," The Master interrupted with a deadly smirk on his face.

The Doctor grinned back. "Democracy in action," he added as he stood next to his friend/rival.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asked innocently.

The Master snorted. "I thought he was as a child. He even had that bloody accent and red hair!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes before turning to Mandy with a smile on his face. "Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me."

"It didn't play for me either," Rose said.

Amy looked confused. "It played for me," she pointed out.

The Master huffed. "That's because your human Fire Cracker, we're not," he said, motioning his hand to The Doctor and Rose.

"But why won't it play for you guys? You look human," Amy added.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, you look Time Lord…. We came first."

Amy bit her lip. "So are there other Time Lords?"

Everything seemed to went cold, like the atmosphere dropped several degrees. Rose slowly reached for The Doctor's hand, squeezing it tightly. The Master stood still, closing his eyes tightly.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "No… they use to be but its just The Master and I now. I mean Rose got turned into a Time Lady by the Tardis but The Master and I grew up on the planet of the Time Lords. There was a bad day and bad stuff happened," he said.

The Master snorted, glaring at his rival. "You call the biggest war in the universe a 'bad day'?"

The Doctor ignored him and continued. "And do you know what? I would like to forget every last bit of it. But I don't… not ever! Cos this is what I do. Every time, every day, every second… hold on tight, we're bringing down the government," he said before he slammed his fist on the 'PROTEST' button. Rose and The Master backed against the wall while The Doctor did the same with Amy. The door slammed shut as the floor opened up beneath them, revealing a long drop with red lights.

"Say wheee!" The Doctor said with a grin.

Amy scoffed. "Don't you mean more like Argh!" she yelled as they fell into the hole

….

"Whoo Hoo!" The Doctor screamed as he slid down the tunnel and landed in a pile of garbage.

Rose came next and landed with a groan. "Why are we in a garbage dump?"

The Master slid down with a pout. "Ugh, I got muck on my coat," he muttered.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Amy slid down with a scream and landed with a groan.

The Doctor grinned at the red head. "High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel," he explained.

Amy huffed. "Where are we?"

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship," The Doctor replied, scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver.

At Amy's confused expression, The Master rolled his eyes. "Lancashire."

Rose got up and looked. "It looks like a cave to me."

"That's what I thought," The Doctor said.

"It's a rubbish dump," Amy interrupted, before allowing a smirk play on her lips. "And it's minging!" she added, throwing some rotten food at The Master who scowled and threw some back at her.

"Children please!" The Doctor scolded, but the smile on his face ruined the seriousness.

"Doctor!" Rose called. She was crouching on the floor, moving her hands through the rotten food. "The floor doesn't feel right…."

Amy bit her lip as she felt around. "It feels like a water bed," she supplied. "It's wet, warm and slimy."

Suddenly there was a loud, distant roar. The Doctor and The Master turned off their sonic screwdriver and looked at each other with nervous expressions.

Rose slowly stood up. "Tell me that not what I thought it was."

"Oh it most defiantly was," The Master said, making Rose throw her hands up in exasperation.

"Of course it would be," Rose muttered, glaring at The Doctor as if it was his fault.

"Well… it's not a floor it's a…" The Doctor muttered, trailing off while clapping his hands together. "So!" he added, trying to change the subject.

Amy stood up. "It's a what?"

The Doctor bit his lip, looking at The Master and Rose for help. The two shook their heads, making The Doctor pout before grabbing Amy's hands in an assuring way.

"Okay. The next word is a real scary one, you probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Omm…."

"It's a tongue," The Doctor said, biting his lip nervously.

Amy went still. _Did he just say…_ "A tongue?" she repeated.

"A tongue," The Doctor confirmed. "A great big giant tongue," he added with a grin.

Amy spun around in a circle, her eyes wide with fright. "This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy."

The Master raised his eyebrows. "You call this roomy?"

The Doctor grinned. "Well it is."

"How do we get out?" Amy shrieked.

The Master shrugged, scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver. "Depends on how big the stomach is…"

There was another roar which made The Doctor stand still. "Ah, we don't wanna end up there yet. Thanks!"

"Doctor!" Rose called, rolling her eyes. "How do we get out?"

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes," The Doctor replied. "So the normal entrance is…" he trailed off as he turned off his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw a row of giant razor sharp teeth. "Closed for business."

Amy shrugged. "We could try though!" she cried and started to move forward to the teeth.

"No! Stop, don't move!" The Doctor shouted but it was too late.

Because just then there was moaning which was followed by vibrations as the giant tongue started to move, throwing Rose, The Master and Amy to the floor.

The Master groaned as he stood up. "Too late, it started," he said.

"What has?" Rose asked.

"Swallow reflex!" The Doctor replied as he used his sonic screwdriver, pointing it towards the back of the throat as he was thrown on the floor too.

"What are you doing now?" Rose shouted.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors," The Doctor answered.

"Chemo- what?" Amy screamed.

"The eject button!"

"But how does a mouth have an eject button?" Rose asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Think about it Rose! What did Mickey do whenever he ate too much chips with beer?"

Rose's eyes widened as the vibrations stopped, allowing them to stand up. A giant tidal wave of sick came rushing towards them.

"Right then," The Doctor said, adjusting his tie. "This isn't going to be big on dignity."

The tidal wave started to pick up speed, making Rose grab Amy's and The Master's hand.

"I don't wanna hold your hand!" The Master shouted, Rose rolled her eyes and snatched The Master's hand anyway.

"Allons y!" The Doctor shouted with a grin on his as the wave of doom swept them all away.

….

Rose woke up in a coughing fit. She blinked her eyes opened to see The Master scanning the door and The Doctor scanning Amy, who was unconscious.

"Is she alright?" Rose asked, sitting up.

The Doctor spun around with a grin. "Yeah, she'll be fine. How bout you?" he asked, offering his hand.

Rose took it with a smile. "Could be better. Then again, this is nothing compared to Cassandra," she replied, kissing his lips.

The Master stopped scanning the door and turned to them with an eyebrow raised. "Who's Cassandra?"

The Doctor and Rose smirked at each other. "She was the last human on Earth," The Doctor replied.

"No sweetie. She was the last 'pure human'. Before they all mingled," Rose corrected with a posh accent. At The Master's incredulous expression, she laughed. "She was a skin tack on a trampoline. I called her Michael Jackson. She took over me back on New Earth…"

"And she kissed me. This was when we were still in the friend stage as well," The Doctor added, running his hand through his sticky up hair.

Amy gasped as she sat up, coughing and spluttering. Rose helped her to stand while The Doctor joined The Master by the door.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick," The Doctor said before scanning the door.

Amy groaned as she stood up. "Where are we?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh God, it stinks!" Amy complained as she recoiled from the smell.

The Master snorted. "That smell isn't the pipe Fire Cracker."

Realization dawned on Amy. She sniffed her nightie and flinched. "Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" The Doctor asked, motioning to the door. Next to the door was the 'FORGET' button. "That's the carrot," he said and as if on cue, the tunnel lit up to reveal to smiler puppets at the end. "Ohh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" the smiler's turned into frowners. The Doctor snorted. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" he asked sarcastically and the frowners became scowlers. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?"

Rose scowled as she saw the smilers step out of the booths. "Now look what you've done." She said as she, Amy and The Master began to back away, close to the door.

The door burst opened to reveal a woman with a regal appearance striding in, holding up her pistol. She shot the smilers, mercilessly in the chest. As they fell down, the woman put away her gun effortlessly.

The Doctor laughed. "Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask."

The woman smiled and turned to Amy. "You must be Amy. Liz. Liz Ten," she introduced herself, shanking her hand.

Amy smiled. "Hi," she greeted but frowned when Liz recoiled and wiped her hand on the fold of her cape.

"Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick," Liz said before turning to Rose. "And Rose, boy the last time I heard about you was when you saved Granny Vicky from a werewolf. Good job by the way."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Granny Vicky?"

"You know Mandy, yeah?" Liz asked and wrapped her arm around Mandy. "She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked.

Liz shrugged and threw her monitor to The Master who caught it. "Stuck my gizmo on you," she replied. "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it," The Doctor said.

The Master snorted and raised an eyebrow. "That's because she never voted Doctor."

Liz smirked. "Well, what you said is true. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject."

Rose frowned. "British subject?"

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?" The Doctor interrupted.

Liz smiled. "You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot," as she said the last bit, The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?" The Doctor repeated.

Liz was about to answer when she looked behind The Doctor's shoulder. The smilers started to twitch and made whirling and clicking noises.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move," Liz demanded, leading the way to safety.

As the group followed Liz, she spoke. "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? And you too Rose, knighted and exiled you both on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy," she added with a smirk.

The Doctor's eyes lit up in excitement. "Liz Ten," he recalled.

Liz nodded. "Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" she shouted, making them all hit the deck. Liz took out both of her guns and shot the smilers that were following them in the chest. As the smilers fell to the ground, Liz turned to her companions with a smirk.

"I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule," she said as she re-holstered her guns.

Rose smirked. "I like her," she said to The Master quietly.

"Of course you do," The Master muttered.

….

The Doctor was now leading the way. He threw the door opened which led down another corridor. On other sides of the walls, were cages with the room dimly lit. On their left, there was a prison cell room with a giant root with a scorpion tail on top trapped inside.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there," Liz told The Doctor before they stopped in front of the giant root, which was thrashing against the bars, as if they want to escape. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

Amy's eyes widened. "Doctor, Rose and I saw these up top. There was a hole in a road, like it had burst through like a root," she told him.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out," The Doctor replied.

"They must be growing throughout the mechanisms of the whole ship," The Master added with a frown.

Liz's eyes widened. "What, like an infestation?" she asked in horror. At The Doctor's nod she growled. "Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving," she barked and walked off with Mandy and The Master.

The Doctor didn't move. He just stood there, staring at the root with a wounded expression.

Rose grabbed his hand tightly. "Doctor? You coming?"

The Doctor sighed sadly. "Rose, we should never have explored this ship," he muttered before walking away.

Rose shook her head before turning to Amy who frowned at the root. "Let's go," she told her, grabbing her hand before pulling her away.

In Amy's head she replayed what her future self told her. _"You've got to find The Doctor, Rose and The Master and get them back to the Tardis. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to, just please, please get them off this ship! Especially The Doctor."_

….

The group made it back to Liz's personal chambers safely. After having a shower and freshening up, The Doctor frowned as he saw a number of glasses, different sizes and filled with water or wine, on the ground. The room was lit up by a chandelier which was lying on the ground by the corner.

The Doctor turned to Liz who was lying on her bed. "Why all the glasses?"

Liz scowled. "To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what," she replied, glaring at the glasses with hatred.

The Master snorted. "Going undercover, when you're the bloody queen?"

Liz sat up straighter and shifted her glare to The Master. "Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you lot achieved more in one afternoon," she muttered.

The Doctor frowned as he studied the mask. "How old were you when you came to the throne?"

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Forty. Why?"

Amy, who was fixing her hair, turned to the queen and stared at her in shock. "What, you're fifty now? No way," she said in awe as she sat down on the elegant sofa, next to Rose.

Liz smirked. "Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"Every girls dream," Rose joked.

"And you always wear this in public?" The Doctor sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Under cover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting," Liz replied bitterly.

The Doctor stared at the mask again. "Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah? So what? Why does this matter?" Liz asked, confused.

The Master snorted. "Everything matters Lizzie."

"Don't call me Lizzie!" Liz protested.

They were interrupted by the door to Liz's chamber which burst opened. Three people, dressed in dark brown cloaks walked in. Rose quickly stood up and joined The Master, who was standing by the window. Amy got up and followed Rose, still wary by her little run in earlier.

Liz stood up and walked over, flanked by The Doctor. "What are you doing? How _dare_ you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now."

Liz glared at them while The Doctor sized one of them up. "Why would _I_ do that?" she hissed.

There was a sudden clanking noise head started to turn slightly. When it finished, it revealed a angry smiler face.

"Impossible," Rose gasped.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked.

The Doctor smirked. "Half Smiler, half human."

"But how?" Rose asked.

The Doctor turned to her. "Imagine Cybermen but worse," he said, making Rose shiver.

"Whatever you creatures are I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz asked

"The highest authority, Ma'am," the winder replied.

"I _am_ the highest authority," Liz said angrily.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am."

The half-human and half smilers left the room, not bothering to check if the queen was following them. Liz looked at The Doctor who gave a slight nod before following them.

"Should we follow them?" Rose asked quietly and at The Doctor's confused expression she sighed. "We can't trust them if they're like Cybermen."

"We _need_ to follow them," The Master said before walking after Liz and Mandy. "I need data to find about what the hell is happening to this ship!"

The Doctor rolled his eye while giving Rose an assuring smile. "I think we can trust them, hopefully. Let's go."

Amy and Rose looked at each other before following the two Time Lords. The group descended down the lift to ground floor zero, the basement, before following the smilers down a series of corridor before stopping at a creepy looking door, that looked like it was from a church. One of the smilers knocked on the door before opening it. Inside was old looking, like a dudgeon in a castle.

Rose looked around with a wary expression. Even though the place looks old, the technology inside gave it away. There was a base of controls which powered a huge needle, shooting down electricity. There was also grates which were bolted shut but Amy soon discovered why. Giant roots were banging harshly against the grates.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked quietly.

The Doctor spun around in a circle, arms wide. "The lowest point of Starship UK."

The Master bounced around like a kid in a candy store. "My favourite place. The dungeon, commonly known as the Tower of London!"

Rose laughed a bit. "If we weren't in danger, I would've said that it hasn't changed back in my day."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Our day, you mean?"

"Ma'am." An elderly man, dressed in a brown cloak, same as the smilers but he had his hood down, so he was human, walked up to the Queen.

Liz pursed her lips as she recognized him. "Hawthorne," she greeted in surprise. "So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do," she hissed.

There were interrupted by a line of school children, holding things. "There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked as he tussled one of the boy's hair.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky," Hawthorne told them.

"The children are slaves!" Rose said, horrified, glaring at the old man. "And you say that we're lucky because we survived the beast and are now in the Tower of London, the torture chamber for over a thousand years!"

The Master smirked as he examined the technology with his sonic screwdriver. "Depends on your definition of torture chamber," he replied sarcastically.

The Doctor was standing next to Liz. There was a large pipe in the middle of the room with the huge needle hanging over it. Rose and Amy moved towards them while The Master stood back.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well as The Master said, it depends on the definition of torture chamber. It's either the exposed pain center of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly."

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button," The Doctor finished.

Liz raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand," she said.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on," The Doctor urged her but Lid didn't respond. "The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine! And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving," The Doctor said, enraged, glaring at the queen and Hawthorne.

Just then there was a familiar wailing sound which gave The Doctor an idea and made Rose and The Master cover their ears.

"Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing," The Doctor pointed out before moving to one of the giant roots. He opened one of the grates and the root popped up. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the root "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear," he added before turning it on.

Suddenly, there was screaming, the most painful and anguish scream that Amy had heard. Everyone covered their ears, except for The Doctor who glared at Liz and Hawthorne.

"Stop it!" Liz whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Rose was reminded of the time she took Donna to the Ood. "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority," Hawthorne replied after a moment of silence.

Liz growled. "I _am_ the _highest_ authority," she said slowly. "The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" she barked when no one moved. The room was deadly silent.

The Master sighed. "Look, usually I love situations like this but Doctor, if you can tell her what is important about her mask, we can all go home happily."

The Doctor glared at his rival/best friend before walking forward to the queen. "Liz," he said, stopping her in her tracks. "Your mask."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "What about my mask?" she huffed.

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say," The Doctor replied, turning the mask over in his hands slowly.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz asked, unimpressed.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face," The Doctor explained slowly. "They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer… three hundred. And it's been a long old reign."

Liz shook her head in denial. "Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years!"

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here," he said, taking her hand to a monitor with the 'FORGET' and 'ABDICATE'.

Very slowly Liz looked up at Hawthorne, horrified. "What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us," Hawthorne explained before pressing a button on the monitor.

As it turned on, Liz sat down, slightly distraught. A picture of herself came on the screen. _"If you are watching this,"_ The Liz on screen said. _"If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale,"_ the image changed from the Liz on the screen to a 3D-picture of the creature. _"Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety."_

Rose bit her lip as she glanced at The Doctor, who had no expression on his face. She turned to The Master who was also looking at The Doctor with his 'deduction' look. Rose had a bad feeling about this.

The Liz on screen too a deep breath. _"If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."_

The screen flickered before turning blank. Amy took a deep breath, horrified. "I voted for this. Why would I do that?"

The Doctor smiled slightly, although he looked like he was in pain. "Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice," he chuckled mirthlessly. "Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't _ever_ decide what I need to know," he growled.

"Doctor! Cut her some slack, this is her fist time in space!" Rose said.

"I don't even remember doing it!" Amy cried.

"You did it. That's what counts," The Doctor argued.

Amy bit her lip, her eyes welling up in tears. "I'm, I'm sorry."

"Well… I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home," The Doctor said darkly as he moved to the control panel.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" Amy shouted angrily.

Rose stepped up as well. "Doctor, you are completely out of line!" she yelled.

The Doctor glared at Rose before turning to Amy. "Yeah, I know. You're only human."

Liz bit her lip as she walked up to The Doctor who was fiddling with the buttons on the control panel.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked softly.

The Doctor sighed heavily. "The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it," he explained, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

Amy's eyes widened. "That'll be like killing it!"

The Doctor growled, making them step back. "Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor any more."

The Master raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you being dramatic?" he asked sarcastically.

Liz shook her head. "There must be something we can do, some other way!"

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" The Doctor snapped angrily making them quiet. The Master raised his hand which made The Doctor sigh. "What?"

"Rose and I are Time Lords! Can we talk?" The Master asked making The Doctor glare.

"Help me with this will you?" The Doctor said, turning dials.

Rose sighed as she sat down next to Mandy and Amy who were leaning against a wall.

"He doesn't mean it you know?" Rose told her softly.

Amy sighed as she slouched further down the wall, staring at The Doctor. "Have you ever seen him like this?"

Rose nodded. "A few times. Funny thing is, they were all with Daleks. I was on satellite five and The Doctor sent me away, looked into the heart of the Tardis and turned into a weapon of the universe. The other time was at the Battle of Canary Warf, it was the day we got separated. But I never seen him so angry before. That's why he's also called The Oncoming Storm."

Before Amy could reply, a chamber door opened to reveal some children, in a line, carrying objects.

Mandy gasped in surprise and stood up, running to a ginger hair kid. "Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy!"

Behind her, the giant tentacle busted from the gate. Amy made a move to save Mandy but a firm grip on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Rose shaking her head.

"Look," Rose muttered so Amy did.

And what she saw saved the United Kingdom. Amy's eyes widened as she saw Mandy slowly stroking the head of the tentacle, as if it was a pet. Then she remembered some things.

" _Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle."_

" _It won't eat the children."_

" _The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind."_

" _Is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere with other peoples or planets. Unless it's children crying."_

" _Yes."_

" _Then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales."_

Amy gasped as she turned to The Doctor who was turning a dial. She rushed over to him.

"Doctor, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" when he didn't reply, he grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her over to the monitor. "Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Amy, no! No!" he screamed but was too late as Amy slammed Liz's hand down on the 'ABDICATE' button.

Everyone went silent and still, afraid to make any sudden movement. The buzzing of electricity stopped, there were a couple of bangs and the Star Whale groaned before the ship shook violently, as if it was an earthquake. Everyone in the room grabbed onto something tightly (after all it wasn't the first time Rose, The Doctor and The Master were thrown around a room before). Large quantities of dust dropped from the ceiling and sparks came from the control panels. Then the Star Whale gave a last scream of freedom before the shaking subsided.

The Doctor released a breath. "Amy, what have you done?" he asked.

Amy smirked. "Nothing at all. Right Master?"

The Master rolled his eyes. "There's always something."

Hawthorne's eyes widened. "We've increased speed!"

Amy snorted playfully. "Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help," she joked making Rose laugh.

Liz shook her head in denial as she stared at the Star Whale's brain. "It's still here. I don't understand."

Amy smiled gently as she walked towards her. "The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."

The Doctor pursed his lips for a moment before he spun around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Amy made a move to follow him but was stopped.

The Master shook his head. "I'll go get him."

Rose sighed as she watched them leaving before smiling at Amy proudly. "We should go back to the Tardis. Come on, I'll show you the sauna and the wardrobe room. They'll come back later, hopefully," she said before muttering under her breath. _"Assuming they don't kill each other first._ "

….

"Finally!" The Master shouted, seeing The Doctor at the end of the corridor. " _Merlin_ you are difficult to find. Then again you always knew the best hiding spots," he added as he walked up to him.

The Doctor snorted and smiled at him. "Only because I wanted peace and quiet," he muttered playfully. "And that failed."

The two were silent for a few moments before The Doctor sighed heavily. "She could've killed everyone on this ship."

"It is her first trip in space, the monkeys don't get the rules and besides you could've killed a Star Whale," The Master replied.

The Doctor nodded. "And she saved it, I know."

"Amazing huh?" The Master asked making The Doctor raise his eyebrows. "The Star Whale, it was a legend even when we were kids. Being alone, losing it's race just made it kind."

"Yeah but Amy couldn't have known how it would react," The Doctor pointed out.

The Master snorted. "No, you couldn't. _Merlin_ I'm going to regret saying this but all of us have seen it before." When The Doctor raised his eyebrow The Master sighed. "The very old, kind and last. Sound a bit familiar Doc?" Then The Master gave him an awkward hug. "By the way, don't try to run and hide, because I will always find you."

The Doctor chuckled into The Master's shoulder. "I would expect nothing less."

They pulled away and The Master walked ahead of The Doctor. "We should get back to the Tardis before Rose goes nuts with worry."

The Doctor smirked. "You afraid?" he mocked.

"Of Barbie, please," The Master scoffed.

The Doctor laughed as he turned to look at The Master with a smile. The Master was turning back into his best friend he used to be before the drums. He wondered if The Master noticed it too.

….

Rose sighed as she leaned against the console of the Tardis. Amy was still in the Wardrobe Room, picking the perfect outfit. The Master and The Doctor have been gone for about an hour, leaving Rose worrying.

The door opened, revealing The Doctor and The Master. Rose sighed with relief as she ran up to The Doctor and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry, The Master knocked some sense into me, I'm fine."

Rose rolled her eyes. "My boys," she muttered fondly.

"Where's Fire Cracker?" The Master interrupted.

Rose sighed. "In the Wardrobe Room. If you thought Donna was bad, Amy has been in there for forty-five minutes."

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Amy shouted as she bounced down the stairs. Just then the phone started to ring and Amy frowned. "People phone you?" she asked The Doctor.

The Doctor grinned. "It is a telephone box. Do you mind?" he said, gesturing to the phone.

Amy cautiously picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" she asked The Doctor with wonder on her face.

The Doctor smirked as pulled down a leaver. "Which Prime Minister?"

"Uh… which Prime Minister?" Amy asked nervously. "The British one," Amy told The Doctor.

The Master rolled his eyes. "There are a million of British Prime Ministers. Which one?" he argued as he checked the oil.

Amy bit her lip. "Which British one?" Amy's eyes widened as she received a reply. She handed the phone over to The Doctor. "Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?" The Doctor asked happily. There was a pause as Churchill gave his reply. The Doctor looked up at his companions. "Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister."

The Doctor hung up and Rose put in the coordinates to 1940, leaving UK starship and the Star Whale behind.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's part two done! So sorry that I didn't update until but I made it extra long for you guys so I hope you don't mind. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourite and followed this story, I really appreciate it :)**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Victory of The Daleks: Part 1

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **Dedication: This is dedicated to Dreamcatcher56, Elpisastreaeosdikelungbarrow, Bad Wolf Jen, lukas, ziahhna, an unnamed guest and Qwerty for revewing the last chapter!  
**

 **Special Dedication: Big thank you to Nic who also reviewed the last chapter. Nic gave be great ideas that will be used in the next chapter so keep your eyes peeled!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Victory of the Daleks: Part One**

* * *

 **The** sound of the Tardis materializing in the room made a man look up with a smirk as a buzzer went off. When the Tardis became solid, he motioned some soldiers to follow him, guns at the ready. The door creaked opened as The Doctor poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. He walked out, followed by Rose and The Master. Amy came out last, looking slightly wary as she took in the soldiers, aiming their guns at the group.

The Doctor smirked as he stared at the man. "Amy? Winston Churchill," he introduced.

"Doctor. Is it you?" Winston asked cautiously.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, Winston, my old friend!" they go in for a handshake when Winston withdrew his hand and beckons for something that made The Doctor laugh. "Every time!"

"What's he after?" Amy asked, as she stared at Winston in awe.

The Master sighed heavily. "Tardis key, Fire Cracker."

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved," Winston said longingly, staring at the Tardis.

"Doesn't work like that," The Doctor replied as he used the key to close the door.

Winston glared at the Time Lord. "Must I take it by force?"

The Doctor slowly turned around, looking confident. "I like to see you try," he said with a snort.

Winston smirked again, turning his head to the soldiers. "At ease," he told the soldiers who put their guns down.

"You rang, Prime Minister?" The Master asked, looking bored.

…..

It turns out that The Doctor ended up being a month late, typical. As they took a lift to the roof, Amy noticed that the roof was covered in sand bags and there was a man dressed in white and had an army helmet on.

"Wow," was all Amy said as she stared around in wonder.

Churchill smirked and gestured to the man in the white. "Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project," he introduced.

The Doctor held his right hand up and made a V with his fingers. The salute for victory.

Bracewell grinned and saluted back. "How do you do?" he asked before turning back to the planes in the sky.

Amy gasped in horror as she stared at the destruction in front of her. She bit her lip and turned to Rose. "Rose, it's… it's…."

"History?" The Master suggested, grunting when Rose elbowed him in the stomach.

Rose glared at him. "It's my home planet, remember? Stop being rude!" she scolded him.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Winston interrupted, talking to the scientist.

The scientist nodded. "Aye aye, sir," he shouted turning to face something that was hidden by a sandbags. "On my order, fire!"

There was a moment of silence when a familiar buzzing sound, followed by a beam of light came out from the sandbags. It's aim shot the German planes dead, turning them into dust.

"What was that?" Amy asked, looking to the Time Lords, only to see them looking in horror, disbelief and rage.

Rose turned to The Master. "That's impossible! I destroyed them all when I became Bad Wolf!" she said hysterically.

The Master pursed his lips. "Not all of them apparently," he argued bitterly, glaring at the sandbags.

The Doctor started to pace. "Rose is right though. It is impossible, especially when it's…" then he ran up the stairs. "Show me what that was!" he barked at Bracewell.

"Advance," Bracewell ordered to something with a smirk.

"Our new secret weapon," Winston said with a laugh.

Something came rolling out. It looked like a giant pepper shaker to Amy. She couldn't see what was so bad about it. It would help the war…. Right?

The Doctor walked up slowly. "What are you doing here?" he hissed, glaring at it.

 _Apparently not,_ Amy thought with slight disappointment.

" _I am your soldier,"_ the Dalek said

"What?" The Doctor hissed back.

" _I am your soldier."_

"Stop this. Stop now," The Doctor spat, bending down to the Dalek's eye stalk. "Now, you know who I am. You always know."

" _Your identity is unknown…"_

Rose stared at the Dalek in disbelief. How can it not know that it was The Doctor? Bracewell looked between the Dalek and The Doctor with unease. He decided to step in.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides," Bracewell said, motioning to the Dalek.

Rose, The Master and The Doctor turned to Bracewell. "WHAT?" they shouted at the same time.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can."

" _Yes."_

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed."

" _Yes."_

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

" _To win the war."_

Rose turned to The Master. "Which war is it talking about?" she hissed.

The Master shrugged. "That's the million-dollar question Blondie," he replied.

Rose snorted, feeling slightly amused. "You're acting like Donna."

….

"They're Daleks!" The Doctor shouted, slamming his hand down on the files of Winston's desk. "They're called Daleks!"

Winston growled. "They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them!" he argued.

"Invented them?" The Doctor repeated.

"Prime Minister, the Daleks have been around for eons. No one invented them unless they're called Davros," The Master added in, pacing around the room.

"They're dangerous. They destroy everything that isn't Daleks!" Rose added in.

"Bracewell approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius," Winston argued.

Amy smirked as she flipped through some files. "A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to…"

The Doctor held up his finger. "Shush," he hissed, making the room silent. "He didn't invent them. They're alien."

Winston raised an eyebrow. "Alien?"

Rose and The Master tensed as a Dalek rolled passed them. The Doctor glanced at it in the corner of his eye before turning back to the Prime Minister.

"And totally hostile," The Doctor added angrily.

Winston nodded sharply. "Precisely. They will win me the war," he agreed, turning a piece of paper over. It was a picture of a Dalek with the quote 'TO VICTORY' on it.

Winston was then called to the war room as they were walking down the corridor.

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?" The Doctor asked.

Winston sighed. "When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"Yes. Right. So destroy them," The Doctor said.

"Exterminate them," The Master added making Rose smirk.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand," Winston interrupted.

Rose tensed as a Dalek rolled down the corridor, holding a dispatched box. "Having a thousand Daleks isn't something to be proud of Prime Minister. It could result the end of the world. It almost did."

Winston ignored her and walked in. Amy was about to follow when The Doctor stopped her.

"Amy, tell him," The Doctor whispered.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks."

Amy scoffed. "What would I know about the Daleks?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "They invaded the earth a few months ago. Planets in the sky?" Rose tried but Amy remained clueless.

The Doctor grabbed Amy's arm. "Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks!"

Amy shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "That's not possible," he whispered as he walked into the war room. Amy looked confused before she followed him.

Rose turned to The Master. "How could she forget about the Daleks?"

The Master pursed his lips, hands behind his back. "No one should ever forget about the Daleks. The most likely probability is the crack in her room."

….

The Doctor, Rose and The Master stood in a corner of the war room. The Master glared at the Daleks while The Doctor paced around.

Rose frowned. "They have to be planning something. What though?" she asked quietly.

Amy shrugged carelessly. "How bout I ask?" she suggested before walking up to a Dalek.

"Fire Cracker! Get back here!" The Master snapped.

Amy ignored him and tapped the base of a Dalek. Rose held her breath as the Dalek turned around, looking at Amy through its eyestalk.

" _Can I be of assistance?"_

Amy blinked before nodding. "Oh. Yes, yes. See, my friend's think that you're dangerous. That you're an alien. Is it true?"

" _I am your soldier!"_

Amy bit her lip, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squaddie. What else, though?"

" _Please excuse me. I have duties to perform!"_

The Dalek rolled away and Amy walked slowly back to Rose and The Master.

Rose turned to The Master with a raised eyebrow. "Defiantly up to something."

"What though? Three Time Lords and it hasn't tried to take over the Earth. It should've recognized The Doctor in any case."

"Why?" Amy asked curiously.

Rose sighed. "You could say that the Daleks and The Doctor are enemies… arch enemies."

Amy bit her lip before she walked around, making The Master roll his eyes. Rose saw The Doctor and Winston arguing quietly. Winston said something before loud siren rang through the building which made everyone released a breath of relief. The Doctor glared at the Dalek in the rom as Winston spoke to a commanding officer.

Amy came over to them. "Guys, it's the all clear… you okay?" She asked The Doctor.

The Doctor pursed his lips, not tearing his eyes off the Dalek. "What does hate look like, Amy?"

"Hate?" Amy repeated, confused.

"… It looks like a Dalek… and I'm going to prove it," The Doctor replied before walking off.

….

The Doctor rushing off was something that Rose was used to. It wasn't hard to find him either. He ended up in the lab with the Scottish professor from before.

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" The Doctor asked, looking over some files.

"There you are!" Rose said walking into the room angrily, making The Doctor gulp nervously. _Oh great… The infamous Tyler wrath is about to descend_ , he thought. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN! ESPECIALLY IN A ROOM FULL OF DALEKS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Rose shouted, making everyone watching her nervously.

" _Well_ … trying to save the universe?" The Doctor said weakly, scratching his spikey brown hair.

The Master rolled his eyes. "When are you going to get it into your thick head that we are in this together?" he asked sarcastically.

The Doctor snorted. "And it took you a few centuries to even get back to the 'friend zone'."

Bracewell cleared his throat. "Doctor, to answer your question, how does the muse of invention come to anyone? Ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath," he explained showing the Time Lord some blueprints.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" The Doctor asked, not taking his eyes off the two Daleks in the room.

Bracewell shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior," he replied, taking a cup of tea from one of the Daleks. Rose was surprised that it wasn't poisoned.

The Doctor slowly walked up to Bracewell with a scowl on his face. "I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death."

"Yes Doctor!" Winston growled walking into the room proudly. "Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"And death to the universe as well, Prime Minister," The Master added snooping around in Bracewell's inventions.

" _Would you care for some tea?"_ a Dalek asked, carrying a tray from it's plunger.

The Doctor growled, smacking the tray away. "Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" he snapped.

" _We seek only to help you."_

The Master snorted. "That's a first. A Dalek helping, what's next, pigs flying?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him. "To do what?"

" _To win the war."_

"Which war?" Rose asked with a frown.

" _I do not understand."_

The Doctor sighed angrily. "This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?"

" _I do not understand. I am your soldier."_

The Doctor was getting annoyed. Clearly he wasn't getting anywhere by talking, it was time to take initiative. He picked up a red giant spanner and started to smack it against the Dalek.

" _You do not require tea?"_

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious!" Winston exclaimed.

The Doctor kept hitting the Dalek. "Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do! What are you waiting for? You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!" he shouted angrily.

"Doctor, be careful!" Amy cried, worriedly.

" _Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier!"_

The Doctor shook his head, tears of frustration brewing in his eyes. "You are my enemy! And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am The Doctor. And you are the Daleks!" he yelled before kicking the Dalek, making it spin before it regained control.

The Dalek stopped before it turned to The Doctor. " _Correct_!" it said before turning to the second Dalek in the room. " _Review testimony!"_

" _I am The Doctor. And you are the Daleks!"_

The Doctor frowned, confused. "Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?" he asked.

The Daleks ignored him. _"Transmitting testimony now."_

The Master raised an eyebrow and turned to Rose. "Five quid that their transmitting it to a Dalek ship?"

Rose snorted. "That's a suckers bet," she replied quietly.

"Transmit what? Where?" The Doctor asked, ignoring his companions.

" _Testimony accepted!"_ the Dalek said.

"Get back, all of you," The Doctor said, grabbing Amy and Rose's hands, dragging them behind him and The Master.

But Winston had other ideas. "Marines! Marines, get in here," he shouted.

Two marines came rushing in, guns at the ready. The Daleks shot them dead, without a second thought.

Bracewell stepped forward, distressed. "Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!" he said.

" _We are the Daleks!"_

"But I created you!"

" _No"_ the Daleks cried before one of the Daleks blew off his hand. It was made of…. Wires? _"We created you! Victory. Victory. Victory!"_ they chanted before teleporting away.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at either the robotic professor or the spot where the Daleks disappeared.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked quietly.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan," The Doctor replied as his eyes widened before he ran out of he room.

Winston, Rose, Amy and The Master followed The Doctor through corridors, back to the Tardis.

"Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony, to prove that they're Daleks," The Doctor said quickly as he fished out his key and shoved it in the lock.

Amy sighed. "Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?" she asked excitedly.

The Doctor nodded, looking grim. "This is what I do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here with Rose."

Rose scowled. "I destroyed most of the Daleks and you want me to stay with Amy?"

"In the middle of the London Blitz!" Amy added, slightly annoyed.

The Doctor shrugged. "Safe as it gets around me," he replied before walking into the Tardis. Rose turned to The Master who sighed and raised her eyebrow.

"Alright, _alright_! I'll keep him from getting himself killed," he huffed before walking in, shutting the door, just as the Tardis began to dematerialize.

There was a moment of silence before Amy sighed, annoyed.

"What does he expect us to do now?" Amy asked.

"KBO of course," Winston grunted, blowing out a puff from his cigar.

Rose coughed before waving the smoke away. "What?"

"Keep Buggering On!" Winston explained, giving them a pointed look.

 **A/N: Thank you to all who left me some feedback on my last chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had family members in and out of hospital and with Christmas coming out, I haven't had any time writing. oh and by the way MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thanks :)**


	7. Victory of The Daleks: Part 2

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **Dedication: This is dedicated to Dreamcatcher56, Elpisastreaeosdikelungbarrow, Bad Wolf Jen, nic, lukas, adytigerlili24 and ziahhna for reviewing the last chapter!  
**

 **Special Dedication: This is dedicated to the amazing Carrie Fisher who played Princess Leia. RIP Princess Leia and may the force be with you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Victory of the Daleks: Part two**

* * *

 **Rose** ended up pacing around Churchill's office, biting her nails in worry. Amy's fingers were tapping Winston's desk, trying to come up with a plan.

A female officer came up to Winston with a clipboard in her hands. "Prime Minister?"

Winston turned to her. "Yes Blanche?" he asked.

Blanche took a deep breath. "Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up."

Winston turned to Rose with a smirk playing on his lips. "Well Miss Tyler? You know The Doctor better than us, he's in trouble and now we know where he is."

Rose grinned, tongue in between her teeth. "Yep. And I know who can help us. Amy, can you flirt on a Scottish professor?"

Amy laughed as they went off to find Bracewell.

….

Inside the Tardis, The Master was leaning against the rails, watching The Doctor pressing buttons and turning the dial on the monitor.

"You know it would be easier if I…"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. No! you are not hypnotizing anybody or anything."

The Master huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not as if the bloody drums are controlling me anymore."

"It's too risky. You haven't used that power in over a hundred years! Who knows what will happen?" The Doctor pointed out, pursing his lips as he narrowed down a search. "Bingo…"

….

Meanwhile, thousands of kilometers from Earth, a large spaceship orbited its atmosphere. But, inside it, death and destruction was in the final stages.

" _The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor,"_ a Dalek said to it's others companions when the familiar sound of the Tardis materializing.

The doors burst opened as The Doctor and The Master casually strolled on board the ship.

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Where's that cup of tea? I asked for it about half an hour ago."

The Master snorted. "The world is in danger and you want a cup of tea? Unbelievable," he muttered, shaking his head.

" _It is The Doctor and The Master!"_ a Dalek exclaimed

A second Dalek rolled forward. _"Exterminate them!"_

The Master rolled his eyes and pulled out a pen from his pocket. "Now I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unlike this idiot here, I made a Tardis-self-destruct device. One wrong move and I will blow us all into bits," he said, twirling the silver pen with his fingers.

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock. "When the hell did you made _that_?" he spluttered.

The Master shrugged, carelessly. "When you and Rose showed Amy the movie room, I made this beauty."

The Doctor glared at him. "Should not have trusted you in the first place."

" _You would not use such a device!"_ a Dalek said, interrupting the Time Lords.

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Dare me," he replied, still twirling the pen in his fingers which made the Daleks stopped trying to scan the Time Lords. "Good pet…"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he walked around the ship, surveying the damage. "This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished, Kaput."

" _One ship survived."_

The Doctor nodded with a smirk. "Yes, yes, yes so you fell back through time, crippled and dying," he said with a slight snarl.

" _We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."_

The Master raised an eyebrow. "That's a new one. Progenitors haven't been around since the Time War," he muttered as he scanned a console with his laser sonic.

The Doctor frowned. "I haven't heard it before," he muttered before turning to his oldest foes. "What's a Progenitor? What does it do?" he asked them.

The Daleks rolled forward. _"It is our past, and our future."_

"In other words, it's to make powerful Daleks that are big and scary," The Master butted in.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Huh, that's deep, very deep for a Dalek."

The Master snorted as he stood up and gave a sarcastic clap. "I'm so proud of them," he faked cried, wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

The Doctor rolled his eyes before turning to the Daleks. "Why build Bracewell? If you have a progenitor, why build him?"

"… _. It was necessary…"_

" _But_ why?" The Doctor repeated, frowning. There was a moment of silence as the Daleks refused to answer. That made The Doctor's eyes widened and laughed. " _Oh_ , I get it. The progenitor wouldn't recognize you. According to it, you are the peasants of your race so it would refuse your DNA."

" _A solution was devised."_

The Doctor nodded, pacing around the ship once again. "Yes, I know. It was me and my big mouth. _My_ testimony. You made sure that once I arrived and got agitated, you lot knew that the progenitor would recognize me, your oldest enemy…."

"Oi, step away from that now!" The Master snapped, his thumb on top of the pen as a Dalek moved to one of the console and placed its plunger on the button.

Another Dalek, who was near The Master, spoke up. _"Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames!"_ it said, making The Doctor and The Master snort in amusement.

The Doctor gave a dry chuckle. "Who are you kidding? This ship doesn't have any power to blow up a planet, so how can you make London disappear?"

The Master gave a shrug. "Magic?"

" _Watch as the humans destroy themselves."_

That was when a laser beam shot out from the satellite dish from the side of the ship. The Master pursed his lips and turned to The Doctor with a look of dread on his face.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

The Doctor sighed, still staring at the Daleks nervously. "You're not the only one."

….

Back on Earth, the lights around London began to turn on automatically and it was impossible to turn them off. Rose managed to track down Bracewell easily enough. He was hiding in his lab, snapping a revolver back into place. Winston noticed and quickly walked into the room.

"Bracewell, put the gun down," Winston demanded, but carefully, not wanting the professor/Dalek robot to do anything rash.

Bracewell took a deep breath. "My life is a lie, and I choose to end it."

Amy snorted as she stood next to him, eyeing the gun nervously. "In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help."

"But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?"

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?" Winston asked, smoking on his pipe.

Amy smiled, slowly taking the gun out of Bracewell's hands. "Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down."

Bracewell blinked in surprise. "I am?"

Rose nodded. "Not only are you part human, you are also Dalek technology, which means you have a vast amount of knowledge and we need that if we want to save the Earth."

"So start thinking!" Amy encouraged. "What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile."

Winston sighed heavily. "It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond. We need proper tactical. Oh. A missile. Or…"

"What?" Amy asked wearily.

Winston pursed his lips. "We could send something up there, you say?" he asked the professor.

Bracewell nodded, reaching out shakily to grab a file, passing it to Rose who started to read through. "Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space."

Winston grinned. "Bracewell, it's time to think big!"

….

The Doctor couldn't help but stare in wonder as the new and improve Daleks completely destroyed the smaller soldier Daleks.

The Master whistled. "I'm impressed. You bad boys have a lot of fire power."

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" The Doctor asked.

The white Dalek, obviously the leader, turned sharply to The Time Lords. _"You are the Doctor and The Master. You must be exterminated!"_

The Master sighed, pulling out the silver pen from his pocket. "Don't mess with me… sweetie…"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie?"

The Master shrugged. "Habit," he admitted, twirling the pen in his fingers.

" _We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race,"_ The white Dalek said. _"Scientist, strategist drone, eternal, and the supreme."_

The Doctor couldn't help but snort. "I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme," he replied, walking around the busted looking ship. "Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or The Master will blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

The Master raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Careful, you'll sound like Darth Vader."

" _You will destroy yourselves for the sake of the earth?"_ The white Dalek asked.

"Occupational hazard," The Doctor said with a slight shrug of the shoulder.

The blue Dalek rolled forward, turning to face The Master. " _Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent."_

The Master sighed pocketing the pen in his coat pocket. "Okay, I stole it from Churchill when he was busy," he said and at The Doctor's glare he held his hands up in fake surrender. "I told you, I've changed."

An alarm sound started to blare through out the ship, turning the lights to an eerie red. The Doctor ran forward to one of the consoles and saw the problem.

" _Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles!"_ The Blue Dalek said.

" _What have the humans done?"_ The white Dalek asked, sounding furiously.

The Doctor shrugged. "Dunno."

" _Explain. Explain. Explain!"_ The White Dalek boomed.

" _Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over."_ A human voice said through the speakers.

The Doctor grinned. "Ah Winston! I knew I could count on you!"

The Master raised his eyebrows. "It was probably Rose and the Scottish professor who built that ship."

"Details," The Doctor said, waving his hand.

" _Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over."_

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over," The Doctor said before looking at The Master with a huge grin on his face. "After you…"

The Master rolled his eyes before he made a dash to the Tardis, opening it with his laser screwdriver. The Doctor followed him, closing the door with his foot and dashing to the console. The Tardis started to dematerialize and was out of the Dalek ships atmosphere. The Doctor was fully aware that there was a battle outside with men dying. And soon enough Danny Boy checked in.

" _Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over."_

The Doctor glanced at The Master who was pressing buttons and leavers. "I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

After several attacks on the Dalek ship, The White Dalek made a startling revelation that could destroy the earth. Bracewell wasn't just a machine, he was a bomb. The Doctor made the Tardis land on earth, telling the piolet called Danny Boy to abandon the mission. The doors flew open and The Master punched Bracewell square in the face, knocking him down on the floor.

"Sorry Bracewell, but you're not only a machine, you're also a bomb," The Master said, shaking his hand.

Bracewell glanced at The Master, confused. "What?" he asked in a daze.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension," The Doctor quickly explained, kneeling down next to Bracewell and using his sonic to open up Bracewell's torso.

"In other words, keep down," The Master added.

There was a disc in the middle of Bracewell's torso and one of the slices turned blue. The Doctor frowned, looking at The Master who sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Well?" Amy asked quickly.

The Doctor looked at Amy and Rose hopelessly. "I don't know. Never seen one up close before."

Rose cautiously moved, kneeling down next to The Doctor, resting her hand on his shoulder gently. "But what is the point of making a human bomb when the German fleet is throwing tones of them every night? This isn't a typical Dalek move."

"Good point Rose. But you know the Daleks as well as I do. They don't like losing so they made a foolproof plan. Bracewell will blow up as soon as it turns red," The Doctor said, tossing his sonic screwdriver in his hands.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there?" Amy asked glancing at The Master. "There's always a blue wire. Or a red one."

The Master groaned. "Not helping Fire Cracker!"

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War," Winston said, amazed.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain," The Doctor replied.

The Master's eyes widened. "That's it. Oi Mud monkey, tell us about your boring human life," he said to Bracewell.

Bracewell glanced at The Master, obviously in pain. "I don't think now's the time Master."

"Prove to us that your human. Tell us your life and stop that bomb," The Doctor added.

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm," Bracewell started, staring in the distance.

Rose smiled gently. "What about your parents? What were they like?"

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever."

"How did that make you feel Edwin?" The Doctor asked.

"It hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left."

The Doctor nodded encouragingly. "Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you are human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks!"

After a few minutes of trying to get Bracewell to feel pain, the disks on his torso was turning yellow instead of blue.

"It's not working!" The Doctor said, clearly frustrated.

Amy bit her lip nervously as she knelt down, placing her hand on Bracewell's shoulder, making him look up at her. "Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" she asked softly.

Bracewell blinked, confused. "What?"

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt," Amy added.

"I really shouldn't talk about her," Bracewell whispered.

Amy pretended to be surprised. "Oh. There's a her," she teased with a laugh.

"What was her name?" The Doctor asked.

Bracewell smiled, his eyes looking in the distance. "Dorabella."

The Master frowned. "Unusual name."

Rose glared at him, smacking him upside his head. "I think it's a nice name."

"What was she like Edwin?" Amy asked.

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella," Bracewell said lovingly, not even noticing that the disks turned blue.

The Master smirked. "Well Bracewell, you are no longer Darth Vader. Welcome to the race of mud monkeys."

"Spoilers!" Rose chimed. "Don't mention the D word!"

"Oops…" The Master muttered before he stood up quickly. "Time to stop the Daleks!" he said to The Doctor who nodded and moved to follow his rival/best friend.

Bracewell pushed himself up off the floor with his good arm. "Master wait!" he called, making The Master freeze in his tracks. "You're too late. They're gone. The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor shook his head in denial. "NO! no they can't have disappeared! They can't!"

"But my head is clear. They've gone Doctor," Bracewell said.

The Doctor collapsed next to a pillar. The temperature in the war room seemed to drop dramatically seeing The Doctor give up. The Master wasn't that far behind him either. He looked as if he could destroy a planet at any given moment.

Amy got off the floor and walked over to him. "Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You and The Master stopped the bomb. Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to Rose hopelessly. 'I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won."

"But you just saved the earth!" Amy exclaimed. "That's not to shabby isn't?"

The Doctor sighed as he glanced to Rose, Churchill and Amy. "I guess it isn't."

The Master snorted. "It gets boring after a while."

….

They stayed, helping to clean up (or in The Master's case, causing mischief), saying goodbye to Churchill and made Bracewell understand that just because he was machine, doesn't mean that he couldn't live his life as a human.

Amy led the way, skipping down the hall way towards the Tardis. "So you lot have enemies then?" she asked as Rose got out her Tardis key.

"Actually they were The Doctor's and The Master's enemies. I was only on the naughty list after I became Bad Wolf and killed their emperor," Rose explained.

"And everyone has enemies," The Doctor added.

"Like Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker," The Master said.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What's with the Star War references?"

"Watched one of them the other day," The Master explained with a shrug. "The one where the princess kissed Luke…"

"Empire Strikes Back?" Amy asked.

"That's the one," The Master replied as he and Rose went inside the Tardis.

"Anyway mine's the woman outside Budges with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies," Amy said, leaning against the Tardis.

"Suppose so," The Doctor agreed, leaning next to her.

Amy sighed softly. "And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous."

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. Very. Is that a problem?"

Amy grinned looking at the Time Lord next to her. "I'm still here, aren't I?" she asked which made them chuckle. Amy bit the inside of her lip. "You're worried about the Daleks"

"I'm always worried about the Daleks," The Doctor said with a sigh and a frown playing at his lips.

"It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up," Amy replied.

The Doctor shook his head, grabbing his own key and shoving it in the lock. "It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have."

"Me?" Amy repeated, confused.

"You didn't know them Amy," The Doctor said. "You have never seen them before and you should have done. No one could ever forget the Daleks like you have."

As The Doctor went inside, Amy stood outside for a moment. Was something wrong with her? As the Tardis dematerialized, they failed to notice that there was a crack behind the Tardis in Churchill's office.

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! And look I posted a chapter to celebrate the end of a new year! I am so excited for the next one with River making her entrance! I just wanted to clarify that remember, The Doctor didn't regenerate so he is still David Tennant and not Matt Smith.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope that you guys have an amazing evening/day and I hope that 2017 is going to be a fantastic year for you.**

 **Please Review, feedback helps!**

 **Thanks.**


	8. Time Of Angels: Part 1

**Just A New Era….**

 **Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **Dedication: this is dedicated to** **nic, Elpisastreaeosdikelungbarrow, Bad Wolf Jen and ladymyina for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Time of Angles: Part 1**

* * *

 **Rose** stepped out of the Tardis and frowned. "We didn't land in Barcelona!"

There was a groan and a moment of silence before The Doctor stepped out with a pout. "Why is it that whenever we want to go to Barcelona, and I mean the planet Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the Tardis takes us somewhere else," he whined, putting on his brown trench coat.

The Master snorted. "Why go to Barcelona? It's the most boring planet in the universe!"

The Doctor turned to him. "How can you say that? They have dogs with no noes!"

Amy scowled as she stuck her head out. "Why on earth did the Tardis bring us to a bloody museum?"

They landed in a room which looked like it belonged in a church. The room was filled with knickknacks encased in glass cases, full on display. The Doctor looked at Rose before he shrugged and led the way.

Rose sighed and turned to Amy. "He's going to keep score now."

Amy looked clueless. "What?"

"Just watch," Rose said with an irritated sigh and a shook of her head as she walked around, examining the pieces.

"Wrong. That's wrong, a little bit right but mostly wrong," The Doctor babbled, pointing to the pieces. "Museums, humans who invented a place for archeological pieces to lay rest. Amazing humans are."

"Yeah great," Amy cut in with her heavy Scottish accent. "Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next."

"Ah but Fire Cracker, this isn't just any museum. This is the Delerium Archive," The Master said, examining what looked to be a busted up Walkman with red flashing lights.

"What's that mean?" Amy asked.

"The final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum in the universe," The Doctor replied.

Rose couldn't help but snort. "Remember The Library, Master?"

The Master groaned. "Don't remind me _sweetie_."

The Doctor gaped at them. "You went to The Library?"

Rose nodded with a grimace. "Yeah, with Donna. But the planet was crawling with Vashta Nerada. The Master and I stopped it though."

"What's this old box?" Amy asked from the other side of the room. She was leaning over a glass case with an old and rusty looking box inside.

The Doctor pulled out his square glasses and leaned over. "Well, it's not just any old box. This Amelia, is a home box."

Amy glared at the Time Lord. "It's Amy! And what's a home box?"

The Master sighed. "Think about it like a black box on a plane," he suggested and Amy nodded slowly. "So anything happens on that space craft, the home box will fly to it's planet of origin with everything recorded, makes it easier for the mud monkeys to figure out what went wrong."

"So?" Amy asked, bored.

"So, the writing on the box is Old High Gallifreyan," The Doctor said.

Rose frowned. "But that hasn't been around for centuries."

"So what does this say?" Amy asked, clearly agitated.

The Master looked down and scowled at Rose. "Hello Sweetie."

Rose smirked. "And who do we know would say something like that?"

The next thing that Amy knew, she was running for her life as security guards were chasing them, after The Master used his sonic screwdriver to snatch the old box and made a dash to the Tardis. Amy closed the doors just in time as The Master began to plug in cables and turned on the monitor.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked, breathlessly.

"Because someone from a different time zone is trying to contact us. So we're going to see if the security camera's caught anything," The Doctor replied, fiddling with buttons.

The monitor cleared to reveal a beautiful woman wearing an elegant black dress and ruby red high heel shoes. Her blonde curly hair was done up and had a small black bag. A man was also there, standing behind two bodyguards who held up their guns aiming at the woman.

 _"The party is over Doctor Song and you are still on board," the man said arrogantly._

 _Doctor Song turned around and smirked. "Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault," she said cheerfully before frowning. "Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."_

 _Alistair pursed his lips, obviously not impressed. "Wait until she runs. Don't make it look like an execution."_

 _Doctor Song sighed, removing her hand that was placed on her hips to her wristwatch. "Triple seven five Slash three four nine by ten, Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh and I do with an air corridor," she added as an after thought._

Amy frowned in confusion. "What did she say?" she asked as The Doctor and The Master danced around the console of the Tardis, pressing buttons and flipping switches.

"Coordinates, you'll get use to it," Rose replied before turning to the monitor.

 _Doctor Song was now grinning like a mad woman. "Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to."_

Rose frowned as the corridor opened, revealing an air tight compartment that led out to space. Alistair and the men ended up clinging to the pipes and Doctor Song flew out into space.

"What the hell is that idiotic woman doing?" Rose shouted as the Tardis began to dematerialize.

The Master bounced down the stairs, wrenching the door open and held out his arm. Doctor Song came flying towards them. The Master grabbed her hand and was knocked down onto the floor as Doctor Song crashed into him.

"Master?" Amy asked, confused.

The Master looked at Doctor Song in shock. "River?" he breathed. "But how are you…"

River got off of him and moved to the door, watching as the spaceship flew into space. "Follow that ship," she demanded.

Rose's eyes widened. How the hell is River Song alive?

….

Things were quite tense in the Tardis after that, The Master and River bickered like an old married couple after they landed the Tardis on an unknown planet. River smirked as she went outside, leaving Amy begging The Master and Rose if she could see the planet since she hasn't seen one. The Master grudgingly agreed, but only for ten minutes. _"_ _I won't have that insufferable woman dragging me around like a puppy!" he told her._

Amy grinned as she stepped out of the Tardis, looking around her in slight disappointment. It looked the same as Earth. Only that there was a huge temple submerged into a cliff and that a spaceship was crashed into it.

"What caused it to crash? Not me?" River asked.

The Master snorted. "Sure, the entire universe revolves around you."

River didn't even spare him a glance as The Doctor answered. "The airlock sealed a soon as you left. The engines were in the middle of a phase shift, there were no survivors."

River sighed, opening her handbag. "A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them," she sang as she reached for a device.

"What did you warn them? The crashing?" Rose asked as she stared at the spacecraft on fire.

"At least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries," River said, ignoring Rose who rolled her eyes.

Amy smirked as she looked between River and the Time Lords. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked The Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged. "Don't ask me. I was stuck in a parallel world. I have no idea who she is."

"Fire Cracker, this is Professor River Song," The Master interrupted with a suffering sigh.

River stopped typing on her device and turned to The Master with a gasp of surprise. "I'm going to be a professor someday am I? How exciting, spoilers!"

Amy smiled before turning to The Master. "Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum," she hissed.

The Master glared. "Shut it," he said, pouting as he walked away like a two-year-old child.

River snorted in amusement. "Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, them," she replied, before turning to Amy with a smile. "It's how they keep score."

Rose scowled. "I don't! they do it to pass the time."

Amy laughed as she joined River, ignoring Rose. "I know."

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" River asked with a chuckle as she still typed away.

The Master came back and pointed a finger at her. "Well we're not a bloody taxi service. We won't save you because River Song's in a spot of trouble…. Again…."

River nodded along with a smile. "And you are so wrong…. Because Doctor, there is a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die!" she said, making the Time Lord turn with a serious expression. Then River turned to Amy. "Now he's listening…." She then made her way along the shore line off, talking into her device.

Rose walked over to The Doctor taking his hand. "Something that can't ever die? What creature can do that?" she whispered.

The Doctor shrugged. "Everything dies eventually," he replied.

"Oi Master! Can you sonic me? I need the signal to use it as a beacon!" River shouted, holding the device above her head. The Master sighed pulling out his sonic and did as he was told River grinned and curtsied before walking off.

Amy laughed as she joined him. "Oh Master, you sonicked her," she said seductively.

"We have a minute…. Shall we?" River said, holding out her blue Tardis diary. Rose sighed as she walked off, taking out her own. "Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

Amy frowned. "What's with the books?"

"Stay away Fire Cracker," The Master growled.

Amy looked confused. "But what is it though?"

"Her diary," The Master quickly replied.

River snorted. " _Our_ diary," she corrected.

"Her past, our future," Rose said and at Amy's confused expression, Rose shrugged. "That's time travel for you."

Amy was about to reply when a gust of wind in a form of four small tornadoes started to gather up dust and sand. Suddenly the tornadoes turned into four soldiers. The soldiers looked around, guns at the ready and waiting for a threat. When they realized they weren't in any danger, they placed their guns down, relaxing their posture.

A man noticed River and walked over to her. "You promised me an army Doctor Song," he reminded her, annoyance laced in his voice.

River shook her head. "No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. These people are The Doctor, The Master and The Wolf."

The man's eyes widened as he recognized them. He walked straight up to The Doctor and shook his hand. "Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command," he introduced himself. "The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" he asked as The Doctor glanced up at the spaceship.

River turned to him with a smile. "Doctor…. What do you know about about the Weeping Angles?"

Instead of The Doctor turning to her, like River expected, Rose did.

"What did you just say?" Rose asked, her eyes widening.

….

By the time the soldiers and River set up a base of operations, night fell over them. Amy felt like she was in a war movie as she saw the shipping containers that were converted into a drop ship. Tables with equipment were surrounding them and lights were being planted in the sand. They were following Octavian who led them towards the temple.

"The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives," Octavian began, pulling out his device, similar what River had. "According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up," he added, showing them blueprints of the temple inside.

The Doctor looked serious while The Master and Rose looked bored.

"Good," Rose said, staring at the temple.

Octavian frowned. "Good Ma'am?"

The Master sighed irritably. "Dark catacombs with a Weeping Angle inside. A creature that loves the dark, _brilliant_."

Octavian still didn't understand. "Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

Rose scowled. "You can stop anytime you like," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Now look who's being rude."

Octavian was about to reply when a soldier requested his presence. He excused himself from the Time Lords and when he moved away, The Doctor began to scan the technology while Rose looked into some notes that were dumped onto the table. The Master just looked bored.

Amy smirked a little. "You guys are letting people call you Sir and Ma'am. You guys never do that," she pointed out and when they didn't reply Amy leant against the table. "So whatever a Weeping Angle is, it's pretty bad yeah?"

"Hmm… interesting" Rose muttered, passing The Master the file before turning to Amy. "Why the hell are you still here?"

Amy smiled playfully. "Are you guys grumpy dwarfs today?" she teased.

"Amy the Weeping Angles are more powerful than the Daleks. They will take over planets in the blink of an eye, literally," The Master explained slowly, as if talking to a two child.

"Don't patronize me," Amy growled threateningly.

"And all we got is three screwdrivers, _well_ one of them is a laser one, and torches, assuming we survive the radiation anyway," the Doctor babbled.

"Doctor? Master? Wolf?" River called, popping her head out from the drop ship.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I wish she'd stop calling me that," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Wolf?" she repeated.

Rose shrugged. "Tell you later, maybe in the spa room. I have a feeling we will need that after this adventure."

"Father Octavian?" River added before disappearing.

As they walked to the drop ship, Amy frowned. "Why do they call him Father?"

"That's because they are his Clerics and he is their bishop. Church doesn't exist anymore," The Master replied.

When they walked inside, the first thing that Amy noticed was the vast amount of technology that was in the room. However, it still looked like technology from the 21st century. River was leaning against the table watching the television that showed a statue of an angle, crying in it's hands.

River sighed as she turned to the Time Lords. "What do you lot think?" she asked. "It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yep, it's an Angle. Her hands are covering the face," Rose confirmed.

Octavian frowned. "You've encountered the Angles before Wolf?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "My name is Rose! And yes I did, but they were just barely surviving, I managed to stop them."

Amy shook her head, confused. "It's just a statue."

"It's a statue when you see it," River corrected, staring at screen.

The Doctor turned to River. "Where did it come from?"

River shrugged. "Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time."

The Master glared at her. "You, of all people, should know the difference between dormant and patient, _my dear_."

"Now, you two, calm down, argue like a married couple later," Rose teased before turning to The Doctor. "So how are we going to take care of this one?"

"Blow it up? Send it back through time? I haven't made a plan yet," The Doctor said.

"What does it mean, a statue when you see it?" Amy asked, interrupting them.

River took a deep breath before turning to Amy. "he Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it."

The Doctor snorted. "Well obviously it isn't a legend. It's a quantum lock. They turn to stone when you look at them."

"Being a stone?" Amy asked.

"Until you turn your back…" The Doctor continued, staring at the Weeping Angle while figuring out a plan in his head.

Things are going to get complicated.

 **A/N: So River is in the building everyone! Thank you to all the reviews from the last chapter! Keep them up :)**


	9. Time Of Angels: Part 2

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **Dedication:This is dedicated to Elpisastreaeosdikelungbarrow, nic and Bad Wolf Jen for reviewing the last chapter!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter nine: The Time of Angles: Part 2**

* * *

" **So…** what's the plan?" River asked The Master as she and The Doctor went over notes, or in The Master's case, looing bored.

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Who says I have a plan?"

River snorted. "You're The Master! You always have a plan!"

The Doctor smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I like you."

River smirked back at him, flipping a page of her Tardis diary. "You do," she said mysteriously before turning to The Master. "Well?"

The Master sighed before rolling his eyes. "Well obviously the radiation is going to cause problems…."

"Because of the Angel," River interrupted.

"No!" The Master said before frowning. "Well probably. Most definitely. But the radiation will also affect the Apes, like Fire Cracker. And since she has a knack of getting herself into trouble, there should be a guard dog with her at all times," he said.

"Rose is with her now," The Doctor added.

The Master nodded. "So that takes care of problem two. Now for problem one, the Angle is creating an army. I know that for a fact and it is going to use the radiation to start up this plan. So all we need to do is to get to the wreckage, get to the Angle, find a crack in a wall and destroy them."

"A crack in a wall?" River asked confused, putting her diary down.

The Master shrugged. "No idea why I said that. It'll come back to me."

River was about to say something when Amy's voice interrupted them. "Doctor Song! Rose wants to know if you had more than one clip of the Angle."

River shook her head. "No just a few seconds," she replied, dismissing Amy and going back to her diary.

….

Meanwhile back inside the drop ship, Rose frowned in confusion.

"What do you think is happening?" Amy asked quietly. "Is it the Angel? If it is then it shouldn't move right? It's a recording!"

Rose sighed. "Amy calm down. There has to be a logical explanation. The last time I saw Weeping Angels, they transported me and Martha back to 1969."

Amy bit her lip as she saw the plug that was connected. She pulled on hard but it didn't come out. Amy grunted before looking up at the screen. The Angel is up close to the camera. Amy gasped in horror as she and Rose took a step back. They didn't even notice that the door of the drop ship closed behind them.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted, turning her head to see the door shut. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," she groaned as she ran to the door. "Amy, keep looking at the Angel. See if you can turn off the tele."

Amy nodded, keeping her eyes on the screen as she reached blindly for the remote. Once she found it, she held it shakily with two hands while pushing the off button.

"Rose it's not working!" Amy said.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, banging on the door louder.

There was a moment of tense silence before there was a banging on the other side of the door. "Rose? What's happening in there?" The Doctor asked.

"The Angel is here, you bloody idiot!" Rose replied, turning the wheel tightly to see if it would move.

"Keep looking at it!" The Master added.

Rose sighed. "I know that Moron!" she said, slamming her hand against the door for good measure.

"Rose, I need to blink," Amy said.

"Okay, go," Rose replied, fixing her eyes on the Angel in the room as Amy took a long deserved blink.

"Can you turn it off?" The Doctor asked.

"What?" Amy asked, annoyed as she pressed her ear on the door.

"The screen, can you turn it off?" The Doctor asked.

"We tried," Amy said softly, glancing at the Angel nervously.

"Don't keep your eyes off the Angel, don't even blink," The Doctor replied,

Amy growled. "We're not blinking, have you ever tried not blinking!"

"Doctor, it keeps switching on," Rose said, hearing the noise of the sonic screwdriver.

"Yeah it's the Angel," The Master said.

"It's just a recording," Amy muttered softly, shaking her head in denial.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel," The Doctor said.

There was an intense silence and muffled voices outside which Rose assumed that it was The Doctor, River and The Master having a conversation.

"Doctor, what will the Angel do to us?" Amy asked quietly.

"Just keep looking at it!" The Doctor replied. "Amy and Rose, don't look at it in the eyes," he added after another moment of silence.

"Why?" Amy asked, looking in the Angels eyes.

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Be aware of what may enter there," The Doctor replied softly.

Just then Amy noticed something on the recording. "Hey Rose, the recording lasts for four seconds right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Rose asked, staring at the Angel neck.

"What happens if we paused it just as the loop began?" Amy said, reaching for the remote.

Rose shrugged, being careful not to blink as her eyes started to water. "Can't hurt, but hurry it up will you?"

Amy took a deep breath, using shaking hands, she held up the remote as if it was a weapon. "One, two, three, FOUR!" as she counted down, she hit the pause button. The Angel froze before it became static and disappeared into thin air. Rose took a deep breath and hugged Amy tightly.

"You okay?" Rose asked softly.

Amy nodded shakily. "I froze it…. I actually froze it."

The Doctor ran in after the door opened and hugged Rose tightly. "You alright?" He asked.

Rose grinned. "Always alright. Amy smashed it. She paused the Angel and it disappeared," she replied, smiling at Amy proudly who blushed with embarrassment.

The Master pursed his lips. "Well, she should've thought about it earlier. The Angel has got a good look at you two. It's come out of it's cave now."

There was an explosion. Octavian came in and told them they were ready, as the three Time Lords left, River stopped and frowned when she Amy rubbing her eye.

"You alright?"

Amy nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, I'm fine…. There's just something in my eye," she replied as River gave her one last concerned look before leaving. Amy frowned as she picked at the inner corner of her eye.

….

Rose never liked abseiling, rock climbing or anything to do with muscle when she was in school. Travelling with The Doctor, she learnt many things, and this was one of them. As Rose landed on a dirt covered floor, she looked around her to see soldiers gathering equipment, The Master surveying the building, picking up dirt and examining the walls and statues.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" The Doctor asked when he landed next to Rose.

"Grav globe?" Octavian called out to one of his troops.

Amy sighed as she rubbed her hands on her tights, looking around the cave in wonder. "Where are we? What's this place?" she asked Rose who shrugged.

River smirked as she landed next to Amy, playing with her device. "It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead," she replied.

Amy looked clueless. "What's that?"

The Doctor shrugged, holding what looked like a blue ball in his hands. " _Well…_ if you were a creature made from stone and hiding…" he trailed off as he threw the 'ball' into the air. The room lit up with light to reveal millions of stone statues and the ship carved itself in the roof. "This would be the perfect hiding place," he continued.

"I guess this makes things a bit trickier," Octavian muttered.

The Master snorted. "Got it in one, mud monkey."

"Like a needle in a hay stack," River muttered, looking around in wonder.

"Pretty much," The Doctor agreed, taking Rose's hand.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian asked The Doctor.

"Hope… hope is the key," The Doctor replied as he walked off with Rose and Amy.

The Master sighed, shaking his head. "Hope is the only thing stronger then fear," he muttered before glancing behind his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Octavian grabbed River's upper arm tightly, whispering harsh words. It made his blood boil as River looked at him frightened before whispering back and walked off angrily. If Rose didn't cure of him from the drums… well, lets just say that The Master would've probably done a lot more damage to Octavian than to lock him up in a tower to get beheaded.

When The Master caught up with River and Fire Cracker, he noticed Amy rubbing the corner of her eye before she jumped, staring frightfully at her hand. River frowned at The Master who shrugged before she walked up to Amy.

"You alright?" River asked cautiously.

Amy jumped, startled. She relaxed when she saw River. "Yeah… I'm fine…. So what's this Maze Of The Dead?" she asked mysteriously, looking around at the statues with her flashlight.

River sighed as she reached into her pocket and started to dig for something. "Oh it's not as bad as it sounds," she assured the red head. "It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls," she explained before pausing as Amy raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." River held out a big needle before injecting into Amy's upper arm.

"OW!" Amy yelped making The Master smirk as he joined The Doctor and Rose.

River smirked before pulling it out. "See, I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilizes your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship."

"So what're they like?" Amy asked, indicating to the Time Lords. "Because you know them in the future, don't you?"

River's eyes widened before she shrugged. "What them? Well they're idiots who love danger," she replied.

Amy snorted in amusement. "Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" she asked sarcastically.

To answer the question, River turned to the Time Lords. "Yes we are," she said loudly.

"What?" The Doctor asked, not even glancing up from the statues. Rose looked at River with pursed lips before whispering something to The Master who sighed and shook his head.

"Talking about you," River continued.

"Sorry… wasn't listening," The Doctor replied.

River smirked. "Ah… the other way up."

Amy turned to River in shock as The Doctor flipped the device the correct way. "You so know them."

River snorted. "Amy, Amy, Amy, this is The Doctor, The Wolf and The Master we're talking about. Do you think it could be anything but simple?"

Amy smirked. "Yep," she said confidently.

River sighed before rolling her eyes playfully. "You're good…. I'm not saying you're right. But you are very… good."

Amy just laughed as she looked at the statues.

….

 _Bang, Bang, Bang_! The sound of gunfire made the group jump in shock and ran to the source. A young clerk had aimed his gun at one of the statues.

"Sorry! I thought, I thought it looked at me," the young clerk apologized, stammering slightly.

Octavian sighed heavily as he lowered his gun. "We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" he asked.

The clerk shook his head quickly. "No sir."

Octavian nodded in agreement. "No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of décor."

"Give the Mud Monkey a break. He's obviously scared that we're facing a stone statue that can kill," The Master huffed in irritation.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked curiously, leaning against one of the statues.

"Bob, Sir," the clerk replied.

"I always loved the name Bob. Hey Rose, our first child should be Bob," The Doctor said.

 _SMACK!_

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked, holding his right cheek.

Rose huffed as she crossed her arms. "Being annoying," she muttered. There was no way The Doctor was discussing about their private life in front of strangers.

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church," Octavian interrupted glancing between the Time Lords cautiously.

The Doctor smiled at Bob. "You're more like Scared Bob now," he commented.

Bob nodded. "Yes Sir…"

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a Dalek," The Doctor said, giving Octavian a pointed look. "Carry On."

The Time Lords and River left the chamber and started to climb the stairs. They didn't hear the notice that Octavian told Bob to stay where he was.

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there," Amy pointed up as they climbed up a steep hill.

River laughed. "Incredible builders, the Aplans."

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one," The Doctor muttered absentmindedly.

Rose frowned. "You never told me that."

The Doctor shrugged. "Oh it happened within the first century, just after I left Gallifrey."

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asked, impressed as she glanced around at the statues.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" he asked River. "Read it out loud…"

River scrambled around in her pockets and pulled out the book, flipping through the pages. "What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels…"

They continued to climb up the slope, towards the ship. Amy groaned as she moved her tired legs. She hadn't done this much climbing since High School!

"Are we there yet?" She asked and at The Master's irritated look she held up her hands in fake surrender. "It's a hell of a climb."

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go," River explained gently.

"Then what, Hell or Heaven?" Rose asked.

"More like Hell to me," Amy muttered, making Rose smirk.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time. Rose, remind me when we get back to the Tardis," The Doctor said as he glanced at the many statues.

Rose snorted. "What am I, your personal calendar?" she asked sarcastically.

The Doctor smirked as he turned his head to look at the human turned Time Lady he fell in love with. "You're more than that."

"But I thought they were all dead," Amy interrupted.

The Master shrugged. "Things are never dead when you've got a Time Machine."

River stood behind The Doctor, eyeing the statues warily. "Doctor, there's something… don't know what it is…"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, I know… working on it. Hey Rose, did you know that the Aplans had laws on self marrying? Even though they have two heads? Well that the church for you…. Um, no offence, Bishop," he apologized, looking at Octavian sheepishly.

Octavian pursed his lips tightly. "Quite a lot taken, if that's alright Doctor," he said as polite as he could before he led the way. He didn't see The Doctor pull a face and Rose giggling at the back of her hand. "Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way," he added.

Amy shrugged her shoulder. "The Church had a point, if you think about it," she said and at the confused look from The Master she smirked. "The divorces must have been messy," she explained as she walked off.

The Master smirked. "Great one Fire Cracker…. Ah, oh dear…" he trailed off as his eyes widened, staring at the statue.

Amy looked back at The Master with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

River looked confused as well until she stared at the statue. "Oh," she muttered, eyes widening.

The Master snorted. "Glad I'm not the only smart one here," he said sarcastically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "What are you lot talking about? I discovered it first!"

"Discovered what Sir?" Octavian asked.

"The Aplans," River explained.

Octavian raised his eyebrow. "The Aplans?" he repeated.

"They've got two heads, Mud Monkey," The Master elaborated, rolling his eyes.

"I get that… so?" Octavian pressed, glancing around at the statues.

"Why don't the statues?" The Doctor asked making Octavian's eyes widen in fear. "Everyone, over there. Don't ask questions and don't wonder off!"

Rose snorted, despite the tension. "Rule number one."

"The one rule that you somehow always fail at my love," The Doctor argued, making Rose glare at him as everyone crowded around them. "Now everyone switch off your torches."

"Sir?" Octavian asked doubtfully.

"Do it," The Doctor said and when the torches went off one by one he sighed. "Now I'm going to turn this one off. Only for a little bit."

"Are you sure about this?" River interrupted.

The Doctor bit his lip. " _Well_ no. But there is only one way to find out," he said and turned off the torch. A second later, the light came back on again, only this time the statues were all in different positions.

Amy gasped. "Oh my God, they've moved," she muttered as she turned on her torch light.

The Doctor quickly examined each individual as he moved throughout the chamber with Rose and The Master behind him. "They're Angels…. All of them…"

"They can't be," River argued, running with Amy to catch up with the Time Lords.

Rose shrugged. "Well, they've all moved."

"Monkey Soldiers! Eyes on the statues, no blinking!" The Master barked.

The Doctor gasped for breath as he reached the end of the chamber. "The statues are Weeping Angels. Bad news, they're coming after us."

Rose laughed nervously. "And the good news?" she asked, staring at a small statue.

There was a bit of silence for a moment while The Doctor pounded that thought. "Haven't thought of it yet. I will though," he muttered.

….

They grouped into another chamber with less statues. The Master was crouching down, examining the dirt around a statue that looked like it fell down while The Doctor was staring at the statue.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear," River said quickly, looking over her shoulder to see Rose staring at the entrance corridor where they came from.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked.

"How did the Aplans die out?" Rose interrupted, not moving from her spot.

"No one knows," River replied.

The Doctor snorted. "We know," he muttered.

"They don't look like Angels," Octavian pointed out.

Amy nodded in agreement. "And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"That because they're dying. Have been for centuries and cos of that, their losing their form," The Doctor explained.

"And their image," Amy added.

"And that image is their power, without it they would be slugs," The Master added.

The Doctor turned quickly. "Power? Did you just say power?"

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Don't you lot see? It was staring at us in the face," The Doctor said.

Rose's eyes widened as she moved away from the entrance. "The crash wasn't an accident," she realized.

The Doctor smirked. "Exactly Rose. It was a rescue mission. The Angels are draining the power from the ship remember? And why is that?"

"To grow stronger?" Amy asked and The Doctor nodded.

River sucked in a breath. "We need to get out of here fast."

Octavian grabbed out his walkie talkie. "Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in"

There was no response for a few minutes until the walkie talkie crackled with static. " _It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir._ "

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active," Octavian said urgently.

" _I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir,_ " Bob said and the room fell deadly silent.

The Doctor walked up and grabbed the walkie talkie off of Octavian. "Hey Bob, it's me The Doctor. Where are you now?"

Octavian clenched his teeth together in frustration. "I am trying to talk to my…"

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah I know and this is important!" he said sharply.

" _I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal_ ," Bob replied.

The Doctor grinned. "See what did I tell you? Fear motivated the best of us, but tell me Bob, what did the Angel do to your friends?"

" _Snap their necks Sir._ "

Rose frowned. "But that's not the traditional way Angels kill. They send you back in time. Martha and I went to 1969," she pointed out.

Octavian snatched the walkie talkie back from The Doctor. "Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan…"

The Master rolled his eyes, he was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you an idiot, Mud Monkey? Didn't you listen to Barbie? They don't leave bits behind!"

" _I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too."_

Everyone's eyes widened as they processed what Bob said. The Doctor and Octavian looked at each other before The Doctor grabbed the walkie talkie back from the Bishop.

"What do you mean the Angel killed you too?" The Doctor repeated.

" _Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something,"_ Bob replied.

The Doctor pursed his lips together. "Then how am I talking to you?"

" _You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion,"_ Bob said making everyone except The Master look at each other with sadness and disgust. The Master looked interested.

"Don't even think about it!" Rose and The Doctor shouted together at The Master.

The Master held up his hands in fake surrender. "I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were thinking about something disturbing. It's really annoying," Rose muttered, rolling her eyes.

"So when you say you're on the way up…" The Doctor asked, trailing off.

" _It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."_

Octavian sprung into action. "We can get out through the wreckage," he suggested.

The Doctor nodded. "Then that's where we go," he agreed. After the soldiers, Amy, River, Rose and The Master left, The Doctor turned to Octavian. "Sorry, I was rude before and The Master shouldn't have called you an idiot."

Octavian pursed his lips tightly. "That's alright Sir. But just remember that when you and your friends fly away in your little blue box, I'll be telling the victims families that they died," he said as he walked off.

The Doctor was quiet for a moment. When he was sure that he was alone, he spoke into the walkie talkie. "Angel Bob, am I talking to the one on the ship?"

" _Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring,"_

The Doctor smirked. "Thanks for that," he said before he ran off. He barely noticed Amy and The Master until he slowed down. "Why are you waiting for me? Run."

"Because apparently she can't," The Master replied.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Amy laughed nervously. "Cos look at it! Look at my hand, it's stone!"

The Doctor shone his torch light into her eyes. "You stared into the eyes of an Angel. I thought I told you not to!"

"I couldn't stop myself, I tried," Amy said.

"Your hand is not made of stone," The Doctor told her.

Amy growled. "Yes it is! Look at it!" She shouted.

"No it isn't," The Master said, poking her fleshy hand with his finger.

"It's in your mind. Like you're under a spell, well not quite the idea, but… anyway, you can move your hand!" The Doctor added.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone."

The Master huffed in irritation. "Well hate to brake to you Fire Cracker, but the Angel will come, blow up the torches and kill us all. So move that hand!"

"I _can't_!" Amy said through grounded teeth.

"Then we're all gonna die," The Doctor replied.

Amy scoffed. "You two aren't going to die," she snapped before going quiet as she turned to stare at the Angels that were approaching them. "You've got to go. Both of you. You've got Rose, Doctor! And Master, you've got all that stuff with River. You both can't die here!"

The Doctor shook his head, eyes firmly on the Angels in front of them. "Time can be rewritten Amy. Keep your eyes on them, don't blink."

"Run!" Amy shouted, her eyes planted on the Angels.

The Master scoffed. "The idiot wouldn't leave you behind, with his hero complex he has going on."

"Then why are you staying?" Amy retorted.

The Master opened his mouth to respond but shut it after a moment and scowled. "Touché, Fire Cracker."

"And we're not leaving you here," The Doctor added quickly.

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor, do I look that clingy?" Amy asked.

The Master shrugged. "Move your hand then."

"It's stone!" Amy growled.

"It's not stone!" The Doctor and The Master said together.

Amy bit her lip. "Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them," she said quietly.

"Alright Fire Cracker, if it's what you want," The Master replied shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

"WHAT!" The Doctor shouted, glaring at him. "I knew you haven't changed," he added with a scowl.

"What? I'm sorry, but if she's turning to stone then I'm not hanging around here," The Master replied.

Amy nodded. "It's what I want. You have to leave me," she said quietly.

The Master snorted. "Get real Fire Cracker, you're coming with me," he said.

"OW!" Amy shouted, wrenching her hand from the rail. She looked at her hand before staring at The Master in shock. "You bit me!"

The Master shrugged, walking ahead. "And you're alive."

"Bloody hell, I got a mark look at my hand!"

"And you're alive," The Master repeated.

"Do you have space teeth or something?" Amy wondered as she was shoved behind The Doctor.

The Master snorted. "We're aliens Fire Cracker. Of course we've got space teeth," he replied as they ran down the corridor.

They slowed down as they heard voices in a chamber.

" _The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering."_

" _They all do," Octavian replied._

" _And so does the gravity globe," River added._

" _Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming," Octavian instructed._

The Doctor looked at Amy and The Master before walking in. "The Angels are coming and are gonna drain every single power cell from the ship and will leave us in complete darkness."

"Which means we won't be able to see them," Octavian realized, eyes widening.

"So we can't stay here," The Doctor replied.

"So what's the plan?" Rose asked, staring at the ship that was above their heads.

"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium," Octavian replied.

River nodded in agreement. "There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you lot have really good ideas," she said, staring at the Time Lords with a pointed look.

"There's always a way out, we just need to find it," The Doctor muttered, looking at the entrances which were blocked by clerics who were looking at the Angels. The lights were flickering on and off as the Angels moved closer to them.

" _Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"_ Angel Bob asked over the radio.

The Doctor pulled out the radio out of his trench coat. "Hey Angel Bob, how may I help you?"

" _Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir,"_ Angel Bob replied _._

"Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor asked, still looking around.

" _There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."_

"What's that exactly?"

" _I died in fear."_

The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "Sorry? Died in fear?"

" _You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."_

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at The Doctor nervously. Amy turned to look at Rose.

"What are they doing?" she asked, whispering.

"Trying to piss off a Time Lord," Rose replied. "That's the worst thing they could do."

" _I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that,"_ AngelBob said in fake sadness.

The Doctor pursed his lips tightly before speaking again. "I'm sorry Bob. I'm sorry that you had to die in fear. But I promise you this, that whatever is left of you, the Angels will pay."

" _But you're trapped, sir, and about to die."_

"Yeah, trapped. A trap that can be sprung if the perfect plan is in place," The Doctor argued. "And you lot made a big mistake."

" _What mistake, Sir?"_ Angel Bob asked confused.

The Doctor turned to The Master who gave him a pointed look. "You remember the plan you made up when we were in the Academy and wanted to skip class for the day?"

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Of course I remember it."

"Do you want to do the honour?" The Doctor asked, smirking.

The Master smirked back. "With pleasure."

"What's going on?" Amy interrupted, looking between the two male Time Lords.

The Doctor's smirk widened. "We're gonna spring the trap. Do you trust me?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah," she replied.

The Doctor turned to Rose. "I suppose you're in?"

Rose smiled. "Did you really ask that? After all we're Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."

The Doctor laughed. "I'm Shake," he said, chuckling before turning to River. "Trust me?"

"Always," River said immediately.

The Doctor turned to Octavian. "Do you lot trust me?"

Octavian paused as he looked between the Angels and his men before turning to The Doctor. "We have faith, Sir."

The Doctor nodded before holding out his hand. "Give me your gun."

Octavian looked concerned as he reached into his gun holster and pulled it out, handing it to The Doctor. The Doctor looked at it before handing to The Master. "Sir, what are you doing?" Octavian blurted out.

"Something stupid and dangerous, very worthy of a Gryffindor and something I'll no doubt regret later. When The Master gives you the signal, jump," The Doctor explained.

"Jump wear?" Octavian asked, confused.

"As high as you can, the leap of faith and trust in God. Now wait for the signal," The Doctor replied.

"What signal?"

"Oh trust me, you won't be able to miss it," The Master said, smirking as he turned off the safety after checking how many bullets were loaded. He aimed it high above his head, towards the gravity globe.

" _Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?"_ Angel Bob interrupted through the radio.

The Doctor continued to smirk. "The worst decision of your life Bob. See The Master and I are over nine hundred years old. I defeated the Daleks, destroyed Gallifrey and saved the universe all in one night. And let me tell you, you should never trap the big bad wolf and two Time Lord Genius's in a room with humans. That is your big mistake."

" _What mistake Sir?_ "

The Doctor glared at the gravity globe. "You trapped The Oncoming Storm and The Master of Time is your biggest mistake, and you're gonna pay," he growled before turning to The Master and nodded.

The Master pulled the trigger and the gravity globe exploded, leaving them all in complete darkness.

 **A/N: And here's the ending to The Time of Angels. How did you guys like it? Let me know in reviews!  
**

 **Please Review**

 **Thanks!**


	10. Flesh and Stone: Part 1

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **Dedication: This is dedicated to Dreamcatcher56, ladytigerlili24, nic, StoryGirlWrites and LUKAS for reviewing the last chapter. This is also dedicated to the people who was injured in the Manchester Terror attack and the London Bridge attack. May God save you all and keep you safe!**

 **Chapter Ten: Flesh and Stone: Part 1**

* * *

 **Darkness** was all that anyone could see so far. That was until the sound of the sonic screwdriver filled everyone's ears. Then the lights flickered back on. Amy saw soldiers getting onto their feet, aiming their guns at the ceiling.

Amy groaned as she slowly sat up. "What happened?"

"We jumped," River replied standing up.

"Jumped where?" Amy asked.

"We're standing where we were," Rose said as she helped Amy up.

Amy frowned as she looked around. "Uh… no we're not," she pointed out with a clueless look on her face.

"Move your small feet, Fire Cracker," The Master said, taking out his laser sonic.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Amy exclaimed, slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to be ignoring her.

The Doctor sighed as he moved to stand next to her. "Oh Amy don't you remember? If the ship had power when it crashed, then what else would be on?"

Amy's eyes widened as she now understood. They were standing upside down on the ship and the ceiling was the maze they just escaped from.

The Doctor smirked. "See, the artificial gravity globe gave us a jumpstart. The Master shot it to give us a boost and here we are," he explained.

The Master grunted. "Are you going to help me open this thing or brag more?" he asked, making The Doctor rolled his eyes as he took out his sonic to helped The Master.

"Doctor. The statues, they look more like Angels now," Octavian said nervously as he aimed his gun at the statues.

"They're feeding from the radiation, Father," Rose explained. "That's why we need to find a way to stop this before they form an army."

"Keep looking at them. Don't blink, if you blink, you're dead," The Doctor added as he and The Master managed to unlock the hatch. "Into the hatch, now," he said as the two Time Lords jumped in. Rose sighed as she rolled her eyes before jumping in as well.

"But how?" Amy asked and when she received no reply, she looked down to see them in the corridor. "Doctor?"

"It's a corridor Fire Cracker," The Master replied in a suffering as she walked ahead. "Gravity goes to the floor and all that."

As everyone jumped into the corridor, The Doctor used the sonic on a panel which stopped the lights from going out. Then the door at the end of the corridor began to close.

The Doctor took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, so it's a death trap and a time bomb. What's through there?" he asked River.

"Secondary flight deck," River said as she began to rewire another panel.

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity _fails_?" Amy asked The Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged as he examined the door that was currently blocking them. "Well I thought about it, actually."

Rose raised an eyebrow and gave a nervous laugh. "You actually thought about it?"

"And?" Amy urged.

"We'll plunge to our deaths. See I thought about it," he said smugly to Rose who rolled her eyes. "What's the good new Master?"

The Master huffed irritated. "The security protocols are still running and are impossible to override them."

"How impossible?" River interrupted as she continued to rewire a few cords.

The Master shrugged. " _Ohh…._ Two minutes, maybe."

"Maybe?" Octavian repeated as The Doctor made the lights stay on permanent.

The Master snorted. "What do you think I am? A manual? I don't have a list of instructions."

"The Angels can't drain the light power now," The Doctor added.

"Good work, Doctor," Octavian said as he and the clerics aimed their guns at the Weeping Angels.

"Yeah, good so far anyway," The Doctor said

"So far?" Octavian echoed skeptically.

"As The Master pointed out, there isn't a manual for this," The Doctor replied.

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness!" Amy cried.

"There's no other way," The Doctor said.

Rose frowned. "There's always another way," she muttered quietly. "Time can be rewritten."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not this time," he said to her before turning to Octavian. "Bishop."

There was a moment of silence until Octavian walked up to River who leaned against a wall with an uneasy expression on her face.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust this man?" he asked.

"I absolutely trust him," River said automatically, making The Master and Rose snort in amusement.

Octavian raised an eyebrow. "So he's not some kind of mad man then?"

Rose covered her mouth with her hand to smother a laugh as The Doctor turned to her and glared playfully. Rose smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

River tried not to smirk at the pair before schooling her features blank as she looked at Octavian seriously. "I absolutely trust him," she repeated.

Octavian nodded to The Doctor who started to work on the panel near the door. The Master frowned when he saw Octavian talking quietly to River who closed her eyes tightly.

" _I_ _'m taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood_?" Octavian whispered harshly making The Master clench his hands tightly. Who did he think he was talking to her like that?

River's eyes snapped open as she glared at Octavian. " _Understood,"_ she hissed as she put cover the panel back on. Octavian gave orders to his men as The Master moved to stand next to Amy.

"Fire Cracker, as soon as the lights go off, turn the wheel four times," The Master told her.

"Ten," Amy muttered absentmindedly.

"No, four times," The Master said.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, four. I heard you," she replied, making The Master frown.

"Is everyone ready?" The Doctor asked before turning on his sonic screwdriver into the control panel.

The lights flicker for a moment before surrounding them all in darkness. Bullets were firing from the guns as Amy grunted, turning the wheel.

"Doctor, it's opening. It's working," Amy shouted as the soldiers, Rose and The Master squeezed through the room. Amy went next and The Doctor was last as the door slammed shut.

The Doctor ran to the control panel where River, Rose and The Master were hard at work, using their sonic screwdrivers and pushing buttons. Amy stood next to Rose and gasped in relief at the sight of The Doctor. That was when a loud thump came above them and the wheel on the door started to turn. Octavian ran to it and placed a device on the door before pressing a button.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

Octavian spared her a glance. "Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now."

The Master snorted in amusement. "You wanna rethink that, Mud Monkey?" he asked, chuckling.

Octavian looked confused before he turned to the door. The wheel started to turn on its own. "Oh dear God!" Octavian whispered, eyes widening.

The Doctor grinned. "You gave us time though. And time is the one thing I'm great at managing," he said as he flipped some switches, making Rose roll her eyes.

"A year late," Rose sang.

The Doctor sighed heavily. "You're never letting go of that are you?"

Rose smirked. "Nope."

The second and third door started to turn on its own until Octavian told the clerics to magnetize the door. As the wheels all turned slowly, Octavian turned back to The Doctor.

"How much time do we have?"

"Five minutes," The Doctor replied, not looking up.

"Nine," Amy muttered absentmindedly.

Rose frowned. "Amy, he said five minutes."

"Five, right. I heard him," Amy said.

"Then why say nine?" The Master asked as he fiddled with some wires.

Amy snorted. "I didn't," she assured them, making Rose and The Master frown at each other.

"We need another way out of here!" River interrupted while frowning at the red head.

"There isn't one," Octavian replied.

The Master rolled his eyes. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he muttered before shaking his head.

At everyone's irritated look to The Master, The Doctor sighed. "What my…. loony colleague here is trying to say is that this is a galaxy glass and it goes years, sometimes decades without planet falls, _so_ what do they need to survive?"

River sucked in a breath. "Of course."

Rose blinked twice. "That's brilliant!"

"What do they need?" Amy asked while looking between Rose, The Doctor and The Master clueless.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian added.

The Doctor shrugged, turning around to look at the wall behind him. " _Well_ … it is sealed, so that's the bad news. The good news is that this wall should be able to slide up and…. Yes, there are indeed clamps!"

The Doctor and The Master whipped out their sonic screwdrivers and unlocked the latches that were on the wall.

Amy turned to Rose with a frown. "What are they talking about? What's through there? What do they need?" she asked.

"They need to breath," River replied, making Amy raise her eyebrows.

There was a tense moment as the wall began to slide up. Amy couldn't help but open her mouth in shock.

"…But that's…." Amy uttered, opening and closing her mouth in disbelief. "It's a…"

"It's an oxygen factory," Rive supplied.

"It's a forest!" Amy said in awe.

"Yeah it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory," River explained.

"And a potential escape route," The Doctor added.

"If we're lucky," The Master muttered, wincing as Rose elbowed him in the stomach.

Amy chuckled. "Eight," she said, still in awe.

River frowned. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Amy replied.

"Scan the area, we don't have time to get lost in that," The Master said.

Octavian brushed past them, taking out a device. "I'm on it. Stay there until I check the RAD levels"

Amy laughed. "Trees on a spaceship?"

"Oh this is way better than trees," The doctor grinned as he walked into the forest.

The Master rolled his eyes. "Technology wired into trees isn't anything to be impressed with,' he muttered, ignoring The Doctor glaring at him.

The Doctor huffed as he pulled out some bark, there was wires and cables in the tree. "Well, since The Master ruined the surprise, this entire forest is a living, breathing ecosystem, it even rains occasionally," The Doctor explained before turning to Amy. "So… did I surprise you Amelia Pond?"

Amy chuckled as she continued to look around in awe. "Seven…"

"Amy? You alright?" Rose asked after a moment of silence.

Amy turned to her. "I'm fine why?"

"You said seven," The Doctor said.

Amy frowned. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did," River agreed.

 _"Doctor? Excuse me? Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir"_ Angel Bob interrupted.

The Doctor sighed, feeling irritated before taking out the walkie talkie. "Hey Angel Bob. How's life treating you?"

 _"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."_

The Doctor snorted. "Who says we're achieving anything? After that chase you gave us, we're relaxing. After all there's comfy chairs and a forest. What could be better? How are things with you?"

 _"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond."_

The Doctor looked at Rose who went pale and bit her bottom lip. He then glanced at The Master and River who stopped what they were doing and looked back at him. The Doctor then shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, that seems like a good plan, however you're forgetting something. We've got comfy chairs," The Doctor added, trying to relieve the tension.

 _"We've no need for comfy chairs."_

The Master snorted in amusement. "You managed to get a Weeping Angel to say comfy chairs. Unbelievable," he muttered.

Amy laughed. "Six," she said, earning looks of confusion from River and Rose.

The Doctor sprung from his chair, a determined look on his face and held up the walking talkie to his mouth. "Okay Bob, here's what I want to know. What did you do to Amy?"

 _"There's something in her eye,"_ Bob informed them in an automatic voice, making Amy stand up away from the console.

"What's in her eye?"

 _"We are."_

Amy felt like she couldn't breath. She walked up to The Doctor with her eyes widening. "What is he talking about?" she asked quickly. "Doctor I'm five!" she said, her eyes continuing to widen at everyone's concerned glance. "I'm five… fine, I'm fine."

"You're counting," River realized.

Amy glanced at her. "Counting?"

"Yeah, from ten," Rose agreed. "You said ten when The Master said to turn the wheel four times…"

"And then you said nine when I said five minutes max…" The Doctor continued, staring at Amy's eyes.

"Why?" Amy asked, clearly terrified.

"I don't know," The Doctor replied.

"Counting down to what?"

"I don't know!"

 _"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space,"_ Bob interrupted through the walkie talkie.

The Doctor sighed as he plopped down on the chair. "Why don't you get a life Bob?" he asked, irritated.

The Master snorted. "He doesn't have a life, he's a statue after all."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and ignored his friend. "There is power on this ship, but not near enough for what you want to achieve."

 _"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand."_

There was a loud screeching sound which had clerics aiming their guns at the roof of the ship.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River asked, looking around widely.

"They're back," Octavian muttered.

The screeching continued for a moment, followed by bangs on the doors. _"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing,"_ Bob explained.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Wait a minute…. _Laugh_?"

 _"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Time Lords in the Tardis hasn't noticed,"_ Bob taunted.

Rose groaned. "I hate riddles," she muttered.

"Doctor, we need to go," Octavian urged frantically.

The Doctor shook his head. "Nope. We're not going anywhere. There is something I missed…." He trailed off and looked up above them on the wall. A crack shaped like a wide W appeared, streaming light into the room.

Amy gasped as she saw what he was looking at. "But… that's the same crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."

"It's the same one, Fire Cracker," The Master said in an intrigued voice.

"You mean, it's following me!" Amy shrieked, eyes wide.

The Doctor felt dread filling inside him. Why would this crack follow Amy and how can it follow her twelve thousand years into the future?

 **A/N: Sorry this came up late. Been so busy with work that I haven't had time to write. nic gave me an awesome idea for the next episode so stay tuned to find out what it is.**

 **Please Review**

 **Thanks!**


	11. Flesh and Stone: Part 2

**Just A New Era….**

 _Summary: The Tardis crashed landed in a garden shed, nothing new. But what's new was a little red head girl asking help about her crack in her bedroom wall. Now The Doctor, The Master and Rose have to figure what this crack means with Amy as a companion. But What is the Silence and why must it fall? And will Rose and The Master find out who River Song is? Series five AU. Third story in my Just One Second series._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who….**

 **Dedication: this story is dedicated to the following who reviewed this story.** LadyHopeofGallifrey, nic, Ziahhna,LUKAS, dytigerlili24, steria25, Jimmy the fish and Doctorwhofan01

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Flesh and Stone: Part 2**

* * *

 **The Doctor** hopped onto the console and scanned the crack with his sonic screwdriver. Octavian ordered Amy, Rose, River and the clerics out of the deck.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor muttered to himself. Suddenly he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He turned around quickly and found that he was surrounded by Angels. As The Doctor moved his gaze to other statues, being careful not to blink, he didn't see the Weeping Angel behind him until a hold on his jacket stopped him in his tracks.

The Doctor yelled in surprise. He then frowned when there was no other retaliation.  
"Why am I not dead then?" he asked.

"Because I'm watching them," The Master said, eyes wide as he moved his gaze from one Angel to the other.

The Doctor started to splutter. "What… what the hell are you doing here?"

The Master sighed, refraining himself from rolling his eyes. "I just saved your life and you're pouting like a two year old. Hurry up and let's get back to the apes."

The Doctor huffed before turning his head to the Angels. "Is that what brought you lot here. That's not normal power, far from it in fact. That's the power at the end of the universe," he told them before slipping his arms through his beloved trench coat. "Also, bit of advice, never let me talk!" he added before dashing off with The Master hot at his heels.

They walked for about a mile and a half until they heard voices. The two Time Lords hid behind a tree to observe what happened.

The Master frowned, scanning his eyes around. _Hm, the Bishop is nervous. The twitching of his left eye, his stiff posture. Something is obviously wrong with Fire Cracker, she's lying down, clutching her head in pain. Need more data to further analyse this and store it in the Weeping Angels room._

The Master stopped analysing when a sharp pain in his stomach brought him out of his Mind Palace. He glared at The Doctor who rolled his eyes and pointed to River and Octavian arguing.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved..."

"Father Octavian!" River barked, silencing the Bishop. "When you have two Time Lords in the room, especially whose names are The Doctor and The Master, your one and only mission is to keep them alive long enough to get everyone else home," she said, turning to him who glared back, but remained silent. "And trust me when I say that it is not easy babysitting two Time Lords who act like children. Now if they're dead back there, I'll never forgive myself and if they're alive, I'll never forgive them... and you two idiots are standing behind me aren't you!"

"Spoilers Curly!" The Master chimed before jumping down from a root and crouched next to Amy. "What happened to Fire Cracker?"

"It was weird," Rose began. "Amy stopped walking with us before she was swaying on the spot. River asked her what was wrong and Amy said four before clutching her head in pain. I haven't seen anything like this."

The Master frowned before he stood up and paced around the clearing of the woods. His mutterings made the clerics around him uneasy.

Octavian raised an eyebrow. "Is he always this mad?" he asked which made The Doctor, Rose and River snorted.

"He was mad as a child, though it wasn't his fault," The Doctor replied before looking at Amy.

"So what's wrong with me?" Amy asked quietly as The Doctor snatched the mid-scanner.

"Nothing, you're fine" River quickly reassured her.

"Nope, your dying… and fast too," The Doctor corrected her making River and Rose glared at him.

"Doctor! Your being rude again!" Rose hissed.

The Doctor glared back. "And if I lied to her, she'll get all better? Just like magic?" he barked.

"You could be more gentle!" Rose fired back.

River ignored the Time Lords lover squabble by seeing what The Master is doing.

"Fire Cracker looked into the monitor… Angel popped out of the screen… making the red-headed lioness count down from ten… why, why ten? There must be a reason for this is it to scare her, kill her…"

"…Doctor… I'm scared," Amy muttered.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, of course you would be," he said dismissively, turning his head to his rival. "Well Master, what's the status?"

The Master stopped pacing, pursing his lips. "Fire Cracker been counting down from ten, obviously it's part of the Angels plan to scare her. By the time she counts down to two, the Angel will be in her mind. It's playing with its food before it eats it, so to speak," he explained.

Amy took a shaky breath. "What do I do?" she whispered.

The Doctor frowned. "If Amy's mind was like a television, what would we do?"

"Cut the power?" Rose suggested.

The Doctor thought about it before shaking his head. "But it will take over her! No there has to be another way."

The Master groaned. "Of course! Why didn't I think about that in the first place? You apes lower my IQ by the second, I swear!" he shouted.

River glared. "Sweetie, I am an ape! Explain," she growled.

"The Weeping Angel is in Fire Cracker's mind," The Master explained, watching in slight satisfaction as River dropped her mouth open.

"That actually makes sense," Rose said thoughtfully. "First Amy started to count down from ten, every two minutes."

"Before clutching her head in pain," The Master ended with a nod. "Think of her eye as a screen, the Angel is, technically speaking, climbing out of it, turning her off, forever."

The Doctor frowned. "How would you starve your lungs?"

River, her attention to the mid-scanner, shrugged her shoulders as she pressed buttons frantically. "I dunno… stop breathing…"

The Master cursed. "Of course! Fire Cracker, close your eyes now!"

Amy shook her head, clutching her head in pain. "No, I don't want to," she whimpered.

"Good, because that's not your usual stubbornness, that's the Angel. It's being a coward. Now close your eyes!" The Master barked.

Amy glared at him before squeezing her eyes shut. Everyone held their breath as the mid-scanner made a long beep with the colour red. After a few seconds there was a few short beeps and the red turned green.

River sucked in a breath. "You crazy man, you did it," she said in awe. Rose helped Amy sat up while River checked her levels. "Still weak, dangerous to move her."

"So can I open my eyes now?" Amy asked, eyes still shut.

"Fire Cracker listen, open your eyes for a second and you're kaput!" The Master said.

Amy bit her lip, making The Doctor sigh irritably and rolled his eyes. "What he's trying to say Amy is that, the Angel hasn't been removed, rather we've paused it. You will restart your count down if you open your eyes."

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on," Octavian interrupted.

The Doctor snorted in amusement. "Please, we're too exposed everywhere and Amy can't move. That isn't part of a plan."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You actually thought of a plan?"

"No, I haven't finished talking," The Doctor argued, standing on top of a rock. "Right this is how it is. Father, you and your clerics are going to watch over Amy. Anything happens to her I will hold everyone responsible, until the end of time. Rose and River, we're going to find the primary flight deck which should be…"

"Quarter of a mile, north," The Master replied, bluntly, examining his nails.

The Doctor glared. "Didn't ask your opinion thank you," he argued. "And from there, we'll stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels and cure Amy before going back to England for fish and chips."

"How?" River asked.

Rose smirked. "He'll do his thing," she replied.

River raised an eyebrow. "What type of thing?"

"I don't know! Respect the thing…. it's in progress, working on it. Move out!" The Doctor rambled before jumping off the rock.

Octavian stepped forward. "Doctor I'm coming with you. My Clerics will look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need you," The Doctor said quickly.

Octavian pursed his lips tightly. "I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go."

The Doctor stopped and turned to The Master who was just as confused as he was. "…. You're not engaged are you?"

The Master snorted. "He's a bishop, of course he isn't engaged to the mad woman," he grumbled.

Octavian glared at The Master before walking ahead with River shrugging at the Time Lords and following the Bishop. The Master sighed before walking off, grumbling about mud ruining his shoes.

"Maybe I should stay, with Amy," Rose said.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Rose shrugged. "In case something happens. Don't worry I'll be fine. Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shimmer and Shake…"

The Doctor grinned. "Which is Shimmer?"

"Well, you're Shake," Rose replied with her tongue between her teeth as she smiled.

The Doctor gave her a fond smile, kissing her forehead before running after River. Rose sighed as she wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulder, trying to reassure her.

….

The Doctor caught up with The Master, River and Octavian, typing readings into River's computer.

River slightly turned her head slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Er… I'm trying to figure out the readings from that crack in the wall," The Doctor replied.

River frowned. "How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?"

"Don't know, but here's what I think. One day there's going to be a very big bang. So big every moment in history, past and future, will crack and the universe will be ka-put!"

"Is that possible? How?" River asked with a frown on her lips.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, how can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?" he fired back.

The Master stopped in his tracks and examined River's face. _Hm, hesitating, eyes darting back and forth between the Bishop and The Doctor. Shortness of breath and eyes dilating. She's going to lie any second now._

"Uh… well…." River started before smirking slightly. "Sucker for a man in uniform," she replied.

Octavian stopped in his tracks with his shoulder's squared. He turned his head and glared at River. "Doctor Song's in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other," he explained slowly before he turned and walked away.

River sighed softly and her posture was slumped. The Master pursed his lips tightly.

"So, not only you're a Doctor, but in the universe's dangerous prison. What did you do to deserve that?" The Master asked. "You must've killed _someone_ important."

Before River could answer her computer beeped. "What's that?"

"The date. The date of the explosion, where the crack begins," The Doctor replied.

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe…" River trailed off as the numbers started to show.

 _26.06.2010_

"Amy's time," The Doctor breathed, looking at The Master who furrowed his eyebrows together.

….

"So what's happening? _Anything_ happening out there?" Amy asked out of boredom.

Rose snorted. "No, like it has been for the last thirty minutes," she said before turning to the clerics. "Are the Angels still in the area?"

"Yes Ma'am. They're taking out the trees," one of them replied.

"So they want to send us all into darkness. What is their game plan? They want power, why go through all this trouble, what for?" Rose muttered.

One of the clerics took a deep breath. "Do you think it's because of this, Ma'am?"

Rose turned around and gasped sharply. "Impossible…"

"What is it? Tell me, I can't see!" Amy exclaimed.

Rose bit her lip and wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders. "Amy… the Angels have stopped coming after us," she began.

"Well, that's good right?" Amy asked.

"But they ran from a crack that looks like the one from your bedroom wall when you were seven," Rose added making Amy freeze.

….

Back to The Doctor, The Master and River Song. Octavian managed to open a service hatch and The Doctor and River got inside.

The Master on the other hand was muttering under his breath about time running out and something to do with a crack in Amy's room.

"If time ran out, it would be a disaster. No more planets to try and conquer, no more Apes and certainly no more Time Lords. But how, how does Time run out?" The Master growl.

"We have to move it. The Angels could be here any second," Octavian replied.

The Master snorted. "Never mind those bloody Angels. There's worse things than Angels at the moment, Bishop."

"….I beg to differ, sir," Octavian choked out.

The Master turned around and saw that a Weeping Angel trapped Octavian within it's hold. The Angels arm was tightly around the Bishops neck.

The Master glared at it. "Let that Ape go, now!" he growled.

Octavian chuckled weakly. "Well, it can't let me go, sir, can it? Not while you're looking at it."

The Master snarled. "And this is why I hate statues," he muttered. "Can you squeeze out?"

Octavian shook his head. "No, I can't. Sir, listen to me as this is important. You can't trust her."

The Master frowned. "Who can't I trust? I trust very little these days after my supposed best friend abandoned me."

"Dr Song, Sir. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is," Octavian said.

"There's one thing that I don't get. Why is she in Stormcage?"

"She killed a man, a man who lost his way and was looking for redemption. Don't trust her," Octavian replied.

"Who did she kill?" The Master questioned.

"I can't tell you that, sir. The Angels are coming, go!"

The Master pursed his lips. "For a Bishop, you aren't that bad," he decided.

Octavian smiled weakly. "Thank you, Sir. Now go."

The Master took a breath before he ducked under the Angel and slid through the service hatch before closing it with his feet. He scrambled to his feet and went to The Doctor.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked.

The Master froze. "Weeping Angel nearly got me, that what."

"Where's Octavian?"

The Master glanced at her. "Dead. And don't waste valuable energy on that teleport, it's the same as the Bishop," he replied as he worked on the console, noticing that River winced and had a worried expression before he fished out his mobile phone. He scrolled down his contacts before pressing on the screen.

 _"_ _Master? Are you and The Doctor okay?" Rose asked._

"Yes, we're fine, yes River is being a pain in my ass and no, the Bishop's dead," The Master said as he glanced at The Doctor who smirked at the River comment. "How are you and Fire Cracker?"

 _"_ _We're not physically harmed if that's what you meant. But the clerics, they're all gone. Disappeared into the crack that was on Amy's bedroom wall. They didn't even remember each other."_

"Well… that's a bit of a problem. How on bloody Earth are you going to get to us surrounded by Angels?" The Master bit out.

 _Rose sighed. "I'll lead Amy, just send me the coordinates and I'll figure out the rest."_

Rose hung out making The Master sigh, muttering something about Barbie as he quickly sent where they were before helping out The Doctor.

….

"What did he say?" Amy whispered.

"We need to go. Angels are tracking us and without the clerics, we're sitting ducks," Rose explained.

"And the crack?"

"Still trying to work that out," Rose stood up and pulled Amy up with her.

Holding Amy's hand with hers, Rose guided Amy throughout the forest for around fifteen minutes while keeping an eye out for the Weeping Angels. Rose breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the secondary flight deck. Using her foot she kicked the hatch a few times until she heard The Master's voice.

 _"_ _Give me a minute will you, Barbie!"_ he roared

Rose rolled her eyes. "Will you stop calling me that?"

 _"_ _No way, it's the perfect name for you!"_ he argued before there was a loud clank and the hatch opened.

Rose turned to Amy and gently guided her to the ground while telling her to crawl forward. Once she was in, Rose did the same and the hatch was closed immediately behind her. She saw a hand in front of her face and Rose raised her head to smile at The Doctor who pulled her up. The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug while pressing a kiss to the temple of her forehead. They hugged for what felt like a life time.

"Lovebirds, we're going to have an army of Angels outside in a few minutes. Lets leave that stuff for a honeymoon planet, okay!" River barked as she made sure that Amy was fine before helping The Master.

Rose groaned before smiling at The Doctor. "Your room, or mine?"

The Doctor laughed. "Yours. Defiantly yours," he muttered before kissing her quickly on the lips. The Doctor rushed to the console and as he was reading results. Just then an alarm started to blare.

Rose bit her lip as she stood next to Amy. "What's happening now?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "The shields releasing and outside will be, ooh, around fifty or so, Weeping Angels."

The sounds of the alarm blaring continued and hissing came from the door. The Time Lords and River stared at the door with wide eyes while The Master continued to mutter and flipping switches.

The Doctor, with his pursed, approached the Weeping Angel with the communicator. "Angel Bob right?"

 _"_ _The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality."_

The Doctor nodded. " _Right_ …. And why are you telling me?"

 _"_ _There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved."_

The Doctor snorted. "Yeah, very well could do that. But there's a little problem with that plan."

 _"_ _What's that Sir?"_

" _Well…_ I want to stay alive thank you very much. I happen to like this body and my handy hand. So why would I sacrifice myself?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

 _"_ _Your friends will also be saved."_

The Doctor paused, pretending to think about it before smirking. "Well there is that."

River looked at Rose with wide eyes before she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in."

"River no! dying isn't the answer. There is always another way!" Rose shouted, looking back and forth between River and The Doctor, which to her surprise, was smirking in a way which she called _'the smug bastard'_ look.

"Rose is right. And anyway, the only other person who seen and lived as long as I have is The Master and he doesn't want to ruin that pretty face of his as well," The Doctor replied. "Oi Master, how are the results coming along?"

"We might want to get a grip now," The Master said.

River shook her head. "I can't let you do this," she said, mostly to The Doctor but looking at The Master.

The Doctor sighed. "River, get a _grip_! You too, Rose. Honestly," he muttered, shaking his head while his eyes are still on the Angels.

River's eyes widened. "Oh, Rose was right when she said you're a mad man with a box," she muttered before running to Amy and guiding her to a rail, telling her not to let go. The Time Lords and River got into position as well.

 _"_ _Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now."_

The Doctor smirked. " _Well_ , Bob, in case you have forgotten in your plan to take over the universe, that your little band of Angels are draining the power of this ship and you seemed to forget where you are standing."

The Master snorted. "In other words, bye statues!" he said as the alarm blared, informing them that the gravity was failing.

The three Time Lord, River and Amy held onto the rails as tight as they could. As Amy couldn't see what was happening around her, Rose had to shout that the Angels were falling into the crack. After what felt like a life time, the crack began to close and they let out a breath of relief.

….

Amy groaned as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. "Ugh, I'm bruised everywhere," she complained, glaring at The Doctor.

The Doctor smirked a little. "I am too," he offered.

Amy continued to glare. " _You_ didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

Rose chuckled. "Well you didn't have to either. We kept saying to open your eyes, but you're too stubborn for your own good," she said, smiling as Amy directed her glare at her.

Amy bit her lip as her glare softened. "Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're now a time traveler Amy," The Doctor said. "It changes the way you see the Universe. Good isn't it?" he asked, making Amy smile.

"What about the crack?" Amy asked. "Is that gone too?"

The Doctor sighed heavily. "For now, yes. But it's still out there, biding its time."

Amy bit her lip nervously as she glanced towards The Master who was talking to River. The Doctor and Rose walked over to them.

"What's happening now?" The Master asked.

River laughed. "The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see," she replied.

The Master stopped pacing and looked at her seriously. "Octavian said you killed a man."

River smile dropped. "Yes, I did," she said softly.

"A man who lost his way and is looking for redemption?" The Master added.

River nodded. "And he was the best man I'd knew my whole life."

Rose frowned. "Who is it? The person you killed?"

River looked at Rose before she chuckled. "Long story, Barbie. Can't be told, has to be lived. No sneak previews… well, except for this one," she said making The Master smirk. "You three will see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

The Master continued to smirk as he walked up to River and whispered into her ear. "Oh Curly, that's a fairy tale."

River laughed. "Oh Master, when will you learn? Aren't we all fairy tales in the end?" she chuckled.

Amy joined them and gave River a quick hug. "Bye River."

River, still smiling said, "Bye Amy," before the alarm on her handcuffs started to beep. "Oh that's my ride."

"Can I trust you Curly?" The Master asked.

River shrugged. "If you'd like… but where's the fun in that?" she argued before disappearing in a gust of wind.

All was silent on the beach. The Doctor looked out on the ocean in deep thought, while Rose and The Master were arguing

Amy smiled. "What're you thinking about?"

The Doctor smiled back. "Time can be rewritten," he answered.

...

"I want to go home," Amy said softly from her spot on the captian's chair.

The three Time Lords stopped pressing buttons and flipping switches to stare at the read head with confusion.

The Doctor blinked. "Um, okay…. Why?" he asked, baffled.

Amy smiled a little before wrapping her hand around The Doctor's. "I want to show you guys something… You lot are running right?" she said softly making Rose smirk at the two Time Lords. "Well… I'm running too."

The Master frowned, narrowing his eyes. _I have a bad feeling about this_ , he thought as he watched Rose and The Doctor landing the Tardis into Fire Cracker's bedroom. That was when he came into a shock as they saw what was hanging on her wardrobe.

"Oh…" The Master said bluntly.

Amy shrugged helplessly. "Yeah."

"Wow," The Doctor and Rose said together.

Amy smiled shyly. "I know."

The Master growled under his breath as he paced around the small space around her bedroom. "There's always something…" he muttered.

"This is the same night we left, right?" Amy asked quietly, sitting on her bed, near her bedside table.

The Doctor checked his watch. "We've barely passed five minutes," he replied.

Amy bit her lip and pulled out a ring box from her bedside table. She opened it to show a single diamond ring on the band.

"I'm getting married in the morning."

The Master snatched it from Amy's hand with a frown. "You left it here because you were… running away?" he asked, making Amy shrug. "Is it the long nose bloke?"

The Doctor looked confused. "Who?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're being rude. It's Rory," she replied making The Doctor widened his eyes.

"Oh, the long nose guy," The Doctor said, making Amy roll her eyes and Rose grin as she watched Amy's eyes switched between The Doctor and The Master.

"Uh, Doctor…" Rose began. "Can you come with me for a second?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he saw Rose opening the door to the Tardis. He followed her without question until Rose slammed the door.

"What's all this about?" He asked as he watched Rose turn on the monitor. Then he smirked when he saw Amy advancing on The Master. "Oh this is gonna be good."

Amy then leapt forward and started to make out with The Master, who was frozen stiff. Then he started to squirm.

"Wait, wait, wait… hold on Fire Cracker. You're getting married in the morning!" The Master protested.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes and I want some comforting after being alone, scared and with statues that move!"

"You had Barbie with you though! and anyway…" The Master stopped talking and groaned. "It's about you."

"Well duh!" Amy exclaimed.

The Master shook his head. "No, no, no. The Cracks, the reason they follow you, why didn't I see it before?" he muttered as he passed around the bedroom. Then he turned to Amy. "Come on, Fire Cracker, we need to get you sorted!"

Amy sighed in relief. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" she said before yelping as The Master pulled her in the Tardis.

The Master turned to the other two idiots who were laughing their heads off. "Nice to know what you've been doing!" he called, dragging Amy into the medical bay for more testing and experiments.

There were two things that The Master was sure of. The first is that the universe is responsible with the cracks in the wall and it was a paradox. The second is that Fire Cracker isn't an ordinary girl. Well… at least he won't get bored anymore.

 **A/N: Hey, I'm alive. well... I regenerated, long story which involves Daleks, losing inspiration and motivation to write. A bit complicated. Anyway I'm back now with new idea for this story!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Thanks :)**


End file.
